Cover Girl
by Fer-chan
Summary: E se Sakura se tornasse a garota da capa, o que Sasuke faria? “-Sasuke! Se você está tão perturbado, porque não sobe lá e arranca o Outdoor?” “-Enlouqueceu Naruto? Olha só como ela está linda! Fazer isso doeria mais que arrancar o meu fígado!”
1. maybe?

**Cover Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse os personagens masculinos seriam gigolôs e provavelmente estariam ganhando muito dinheiro.

_Romance / Humor_

**Sinopse**: E se Sakura se tornasse a garota da capa, o que Sasuke faria?

"-Sasuke! Se você está tão perturbado, porque não sobe lá e arranca o Outdoor?"

"-Enlouqueceu Naruto? Olha só como ela está linda! Fazer isso doeria mais que arrancar o meu fígado!"

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Cover Girl **

:

:

:

-_Já faz duas horas que estamos andando... E nenhuma olhadinha? Isso é totalmente incompreensível._

Para Sakura o incompreensível era Sasuke não olhar uma vez se quer para a modelo que o time ANBU estava escoltando não que Sakura almejasse que o moreno o fizera pelo contrario, mais tinha que admitir, ela era uma garota muito bela com longos cabelos em cor de mel e olhos de um azul esverdeados muito profundos, corpo perfeito, alta e muito magra, uma típica modelo de passarelas e capas de revistas, ela era Harumi Sayara, e isso era o que a bela garota estava indo fazer em Konoha, uma capa para a revista mais famosa da vila, a revista _Secret's._

Por outro lado Naruto estava a mais de uma hora babando em cima da moça, Sakura não achou estranho, afinal esse era o normal, pensou, se Sasuke não olhava para a linda modelo imaginou se algum dia iria chegar a notá-la, logo após o pensamento sentiu-se tristonha e um ligeiro aperto no peito, chegou à conclusão que chamar a atenção do "cubo de gelo" que atendia também pelo codinome Uchiha Sasuke, era cada vez mais impossibilitado para ela, e para qualquer outra.

-_Não agüento eu tenho que tirar a prova... Vou ter que fazer isso! Talvez assim ele diga alguma coisa, por que se continuar assim eu vou ter um curto circuito interno._

"-Há! Sayara-chan, você é a modelo mais bonita de todas! Não é verdade meninos?"

Questionou propositalmente esperando é claro, a resposta do Uchiha, que para quebrar suas expectativas, não chegou aos ouvidos da medica-nin, esperava ao menos ouvir um monossilábico "hmp" tão clássico dele, que também não foi pronunciado, deixando a ANBU mais decepcionada que minutos atrás, nadando e se afogando em duvidas cruéis de um silencio sepulcral.

_-Desgraçado!_ Pensou bufando invisivelmente a medica-nin.

"-É Sayara-chan você é muito bonita mesmo, mais eu só consigo pensar na Hinata-chan!" Terminou o loiro de uma forma hiperativa cheio de coraçõezinhos nos olhos sonhadores, já levava um namoro de seis meses com a Hyuuga, estava mais feliz do que nunca.

"-Há que lindo você está apaixonado."

Disse rapidamente e desinteressada Sayara com um terno sorriso no rosto bem maquiado para logo após andar um pouco mais devagar e largar o lado direito de Naruto para chegar mais aproximada de Sakura

"-E... Obrigado Sakura-chan, mais você também é muito, muito bonita, deveria ser modelo como eu, acho que você venderia milhares de revistas. E eu não tinha percebido ainda que nossos nomes são semelhantes, isso deve ser algum tipo de conhecidencia"

Disse atenciosa e com uma leve malicia para logo após abraçar Sakura de surpresa efusivamente, deixando a medica-nin sem reação momentânea com um semblante confuso e estranho.

_-Essa garota é meio estranha, ela também não olhou o Sasuke-kun nenhuma vez se quer, e isso vamos dizer que é impossível, agora fica dizendo essas coisas, será que ela é lésbica? Vamos parar com a brincadeira agora, Sakura!_

"-Eu acho que não daria muito certo Sayara-chan, as pessoas não olham muito para mim como olham para você."

Afirmou Sakura sabendo que não era de um todo verdade o que acabara de divagar, afinal sabia que muitos dos shinobis machucados do hospital não tinham ferimentos graves e sim vontade de vê-la em seu uniforme justo e curto, poderia até jurar que alguns mais espertinhos se machucavam de propósito somente para receber os cuidados da pupila da Hokage, pena que certo shinobi de olhos ônix não dava à mínima, fora certa ocasião em que Sakura tinha quase certeza que se não fosse Tsunade interromper a consulta Sasuke teria beijado-a, já estava sentindo a respiração dele quente e levemente descompassada muito perto de seu rosto, lábios próximos... Mais tudo foi desmanchado com batidas insistentes na porta, o afastando assustado da medica-nin subitamente, é claro deixando-a totalmente desolada, já que esse foi um dos únicos raros momentos em que o Uchiha perdeu a linha.

"-Há Sakura-chan, eu tenho certeza que alguém olha para você, mais quando você não está olhando."

Disse a modelo usando as palavras com deboche, pode avistar de soslaio o Uchiha perder a compostura por breves segundos e andar mais depressa que anteriormente, o que causou a Sasuke um quase tropeço que deixou Sakura pouco confusa com a cena que presenciou, afinal, onde estava todo o equilíbrio do Uchiha?

_-O que infernos ela quer dizer com isso? Ela deve ser louca, não entendi bulhufas, e o Sasuke, parece que bebeu._

Avistou rapidamente os garotos a alguns passos consideráveis a frente e aproveitou para arrancar algumas informações de Sayara, afinal de contas não são todos os dias que se tem uma modelo famosa ao seu lado, era isso que Sakura pensou consigo, mas na verdade estava curiosa para saber o porquê da modelo não olhar Sasuke, e também é claro o que faria exatamente em Konoha.

"-Então Sayara-chan é sua primeira vez em Konoha?" Perguntou furtivamente para começar, ao mesmo tempo em que intencionada uma conversa mais intima.

"-É sim Sakura-chan! Bem que você podia me mostrar à cidade não é?"

Contestou manhosa olhando para a medica-nin, enquanto mexia insistentemente em uma mexa dos cabelos levemente dourados, em contraste com a luz do forte sol da tarde.

"-É claro que sim! Eu a acompanho!"

Respondeu sorridente com um pouco de temor, afinal à garota ainda não havia olhado para Sasuke o que fez suas suspeitas anteriores voltarem à mente já irritada "por certo Uchiha" da medica-nin.

"-E também vai ao estúdio fotográfico comigo não é? Diz que sim onegai, onegai!!" Insistiu outra vez manhosa desta vez largando rapidamente a mexa de cabelos e enganchando seu braço ao da Haruno em um gesto furtivo.

"-Por falar nisso, o que é exatamente que você vai fazer em konoha?"

Desviou sutilmente da pergunta da modelo, levou a conversa para outro lado, no momento só cogitou que não teria muito animo para aparecer em um estúdio fotográfico, afinal as missões ANBU e cuidar praticamente sozinha do hospital, sim sozinha porque Tsunade bebia quando não podia, deixando tudo com a Haruno e Shizune, contribuindo assim para um maior cansaço da medica-nin.

"-Uma capa de revista."

Disse sussurrando lentamente colocando levemente a mão sobre o rosto, como se almejasse esconder as palavras de pessoas alheias, ou melhor, de dois Shinobis que se encontravam a sua frente, falou tão baixo que o som das palavras podiam se assemelhar ao som das folhas desprendendo-se das arvores.

"-Ninguém sabe ainda, mais é para revista _secret's _uma edição comemorativa de aniversario, vai ser tão linda, porque estamos na primavera."

Terminou efusiva e pousando os braços sobre o peito, direcionando um largo sorriso para Sakura que a retribuiu encantada com a nova noticia, afinal era uma garota e como todas adoravam a revista.

"-Não posso acreditar eu adoro essa revista, é minha preferida Sayara-chan."

Articulou exageradamente como se acabasse de roubar toda a efusividade da modelo para si mesma, encontrava-se com os olhos verdes iluminados pelos raios solares, estavam vidrados ao nada, momentaneamente esqueceu-se que estava em missão, esqueceu-se até mesmo do cansaço que vinha atormentando-a a semana toda sem intervalos algum para folgas.

"-Eu imaginei, por isso que pedi para vir ao ensaio e as fotos comig... háaaaaa!"

Sakura não pode avistar corretamente o que havia ocorrido, somente claro, quando viu Sayara caída ao chão com a roupa quase totalmente suja de terra, os joelhos, pernas e antebraços ralados o salto esquerdo quebrado, e lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos proveniente de uma torção horrível no tornozelo esquerdo, que por sinal já estava inchado o suficiente para não ser curado totalmente somente com jutsus médicos, ficou por alguns momentos, caída ao chão, até Sasuke e Naruto retrocederem os passos e pararem ao lado da Modelo e de Sakura, que por sua vez a estava amparando para levantá-la com semblante preocupado, por breves segundos se mal disse internamente por permitir o ato ocorrido.

"-O que aconteceu aqui?"

Perguntou cortante o Uchiha, sem demonstrar demasiada preocupação no semblante normalmente calmo, essa era umas das poucas palavras que disse a Sakura em toda a missão, mesmo que curta, a medica-nin senti-o arredio para com ela, não entendia o porquê dos atos momentâneos do rapaz , mais isso a estava deixando muito confusa a vários dias consecutivos.

"-Há! Não fale assim teme, ela se machucou! Você está bem Sayara-chan? Quer ajuda para andar?"

Repreendeu o amigo para logo após abaixar-se ao chão na mesma altura da modelo e da Haruno para perguntar sobre a situação da garota demonstrando latente preocupação enquanto articulava.

"-Está tudo bem Sasuke-san a Sakura não teve culpa de nada! E obrigada Naruto-kun, mas a Sakura-chan já esta me ajudando!" Respondeu tentando inutilmente secar as lagrimas misturadas com maquiagem escorridas pelo rosto alvo, ainda não havia se dado conta do seu estado deplorável.

"-Como você deixou acontecer isso a cliente, Sakura?"

Perguntou o Uchiha altero em tom de duvida, não desviou os olhos um momento se quer da companheira de time, como das outras poucas vezes em que se dirigiu a mesma, o olhar intenso, proveniente do moreno sexy a sua frente, já a estava deixando pouco desconcertada.

"-Sasuke-kun Eu... eu..." Tentou articular a medica-nin, mais foi interrompida por Sayara no meio de sua frase incompleta.

_-Argh! O que o Sasuke tem contra mim?Está certo que desde que ele voltou não é nenhum tipo de doce, mais de uns tempos para cá esta cada vez pior, nós não somos mais crianças já temos 20 anos droga!_

"-Ela se distraiu com uma coisa que eu contei, por isso não viu quando eu tropecei e virei o tornozelo, mais não foi nada demais."

Tentou Sayara aplacar o clima pesado com um sorriso frouxo e forçado depois da breve explicação, já havia se dado conta que a medica-nin e o moreno possuíam algum tipo de coisa inacabada.

"-E o que foi de tão importante para te deixar tão desatenta, Sakura?"

Olhou para a Haruno como se não existisse mais ninguém a sua volta, não dando a mínima atenção as palavras da modelo ao seu lado, estava totalmente e absolutamente focado em Sakura, sentiu como se algo o tencionava e o atraia para esse gesto que ocorria cada vez com mais freqüência no Uchiha.

Quase articulou novamente a medica-nin mais foi cortada mais uma vez no dia pela modelo, anotou mentalmente em agradecê-la por ajudar a fugir do Uchiha que no momento era o capitão da equipe, e não admitia falha alguma em nenhum tipo de missões, ainda mais agora com seu mais novo Hobby, não admitir falhas da medica-nin.

_-Que cara chato, deve estar precisando de uma namorada para se distrair! Será que não percebe a Sakura-chan? Que mané, ele tem sorte em ser tão bonito e gotoso porque se não...!_ Divagou mentalmente e rapidamente a modelo com um semblante quase fechado na face, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava um pouco de duvida.

"-Eu podia até dizer Sasuke-san, mais é um segredo, então vai ter que ficar curioso."

Desta vez o sorriso da modelo foi verdadeiro, bem, verdadeiramente debochado, o Uchiha pode ouvir risos abafados vindo da companheira de equipe, o que o deixou mais irritado, fazendo-o andar mais depressa com passos firmes ao chão, bufando visivelmente aborrecido.

_-Mas que porcaria de segredo é esse? Modelo mais irritante, quem ela pensa que é? Se não fosse cliente a jogava do penhasco por ter queimado meu filme, e a Sakura então... Argh! Sasuke, pare de pensar na Sakur... Argh!_

A volta da missão correu muito bem, fora a cara emburrada de certo moreno curioso, e o ataque que Sayara teve logo depois de avistar seu sangue escorrendo pelos antebraços até chegarem aos pulsos finos e cheios de pulseiras de diferentes tipos, a medica-nin curou a maior parte dos ferimentos mais não foi suficiente para conter o escândalo, logo após o ocorrido, Sayara fez Sakura prometer a ela acompanhá-la a sessão de fotos no dia seguinte, a Haruno aceitou, afinal como recusar estava mais que curiosa para saber antes de todos os habitantes de Konoha como seria a capa de comemoração da revista mais famosa da atualidade, todos estavam esperando há meses para saber quem seria a capa comemorativa, estavam alvoroçados com o tema, entre homens mulheres adolescentes em geral, enfim todos folheavam a revista, fosse em busca de, "como conquistar uma mulher", "como agradar o namorado, na cama ou fora dela", "qual a melhor roupa em uma festa", "como conseguir o corpo perfeito em um mês", "como saber se ele/ela é fiel a você", "encontre um namorado em sete dias" e acredite não era somente mulheres que corriam atrás das edições como loucas desvairadas, os homens também guardavam seus segredinhos, que não eram tão guardados assim, já que em todo começo de mês eles não se importavam no mínimo em ser vistos correndo as bancas para comprar um exemplar da tão aclamada revista, nem que fosse apenas para olhar a garota da capa, sempre eram as mais lindas, fotos e mais fotos sempre viam acompanhadas de uma entrevista reveladora, bem, todos gostavam de umas fofoquinhas às vezes, e em Konoha definitivamente não era diferente.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Acordou um pouco mais cansada que o normal não conseguia esquecer todos os ataques do Uchiha, já estava aborrecendo-se não conseguia arrancar nem um misero olhar dele ao seu favor, imagine então a atenção que tanto desejava, já estava desistindo de seu objetivo Uchiha Sasuke estava quase sendo pagina virada para Haruno Sakura, mas uma coisa teria que admitir, fácil não seria, afinal ainda lhe fugia o ar dos pulmões quando estava perto do moreno, e o pior, ele parecia sempre tão imutável, apático, somente queria provocar nele as mesmas reações que ele despertava nela, não corria mais atrás do Uchiha como a menina boba de doze anos, tentava aproximar-se dele sutilmente, mais infelizmente não estava tendo sucesso em sua missão, o Uchiha continuava congelado.

_-Kuso! Se o Sasuke continuar assim vou ter que comprar um furador de gelo._

Se auto-repreendeu por sua mente estar vagando novamente pelo detalhes do ex-vingador aprontou-se e foi ao encontro de Sayara, iriam dar uma volta por konoha, já que a garota insistiu tanto que gostaria de conhecer os pontos turísticos do lugar e ir ao onsen, assim Sakura fez, a entreteu como um guia turístico, mais conscientemente admitiu para si mesma que até era agradável ser vista andando pela vila toda com uma modelo tão famosa, como se fossem, amigas intimas, e o melhor, tirar o dia de folga de toda a loucura do Hospital.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Enfim chegou ao destino aclamado, o estúdio de fotos, aonde aconteceria toda a mágica da garota da capa, chegaram à porta do estúdio e Sakura ficou por alguns minutos paralisada, como se não conseguisse entrar no recinto, Sayara percebeu a resistência da nova amiga, assim em um gesto leve a adentrou no local puxando-a pela mão.

Em matizes de fleches, cliques de câmeras e holofotes, que estavam médio cegando-a, tudo parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta o barulho agudo e repetitivo de cliques de fotos adentraram seu cérebro, pode distinguir um ser, um pouco fora do comum na opinião da medica-nin, trajava óculos escuros gigantes, seguidos de uma camisa preta com muita purpurina e uma echarpe roxa, em que a qualquer movimento balançava plumas, aproximou-se, o olhar analisador do homem sobre si a deixou pouco irritada e levemente desconsertada, não sabia exatamente como agir.

"-Meu bebe! Você demorou séculos pensei que me abandonou." Disse o homem ainda desconhecido doando um fugaz selinho nos lábios de Sayara, ato que a fez sorrir em demasia, e que plantou duvidas na medica-nin.

_-Se esse cara não for gay, então ainda tenho chances com o Sasuke. _Pensou repleta de deboche e cinismo uma Sakura ainda mais confusa deixando um leve sorriso brotar dos lábios pelo pensamento insano.

"-Há! Eu sinto muito, querido! Mais agora quero que conheça alguém." Começou manhosa com o pedido de desculpas para logo depois voltar-se para Sakura com um enorme sorriso no rosto, puxou-a pelos ombros até pará-la de frente ao homem.

"-Essa é Haruno Sakura, ela foi a medica-nin da minha escolta, ela não é linda?" Disse ainda segurando a garota pelos ombros, agora muito tensos.

"-Humm!" O olhar observador do homem a intrigou por instantes. "-Prazer sou Namiko Yukito, e sim Sayara-chan você tem razão, ela é lindíssima." Disse depois de breves segundos tomando para si os ombros da medica-nin para analisá-la melhor que anteriormente.

_-Assim eu estou parecendo um João bobo, todo mundo me joga pra cá e pra lá!_ Pensou a Haruno em meio da confusão.

"-Mais Sayara-chan o que aconteceu com você? Meu bebe está todo machucado!" Questionou manhoso logo após ceder um leve beijo nas costas da mão direita da modelo esquecendo rapidamente de Sakura, que estava agora em seu lado esquerdo.

"-Foi um tombo, nada de muito grave!" Disse sorrindo para logo ver a cara de desaprovação do diretor de arte e figurino da revista.

"-As fotos serão amanhã, você não pode sair na capa assim toda machucada, meu bem!"

Disse calmo logo após, sair para trocar algumas palavras com o fotografo, assim deixando Sakura e Sayara a sós por alguns momentos, intervalo em que a medica-nin aproveitou para tirar duvidas.

"-E agora Sayara-chan ele ficou muito bravo?" Perguntou a Haruno apreensiva pela modelo.

"-Não, eu conheço o Yuki-chan, ele é um doce, acho que é por isso que me apaixonei e agora namoramos." Disse com os olhos vidrados no caminho antes percorrido por yukito.

"-Mais eu... eu pensei que ele... era...".

"-Gay? Há ele ERA agora não é mais, ele diz que é um ex-gay, mais eu acho que ele é bi-sexual, como eu!" Terminou rapidamente após avistar Yukito vindo a sua direção, com um semblante não muito calmo na face.

_-Por Kami ele não é gay! Pelo menos agora sei que minha chance ainda existe, é claro quando o pólo norte descongelar, Sakura! Bem com todo o aquecimento global quem sabe um dia, talvez eu deva começar a usar mais spray aerosol. _

"-O que aconteceu Yuki-chan." Perguntou Sayara pela primeira vez no dia demonstrando um semblante acompanhado de uma voz preocupada.

"-O que aconteceu? Aconteceu que é incogitável você tirar as fotos para capa, assim toda em carne viva! E eu não sei o que fazer, está em cima da hora."

Disse pouco enfadado mostrando uma leve irritação e desorientação nos gestos, a modelo não possuía muitos machucados quase todos foram curados pela Haruno, mais a capa teria que ser perfeita segundo o diretor, ele não aturaria nenhum tipo de imperfeições.

"-Não podemos cobrir com maquiagem." Perguntou a modelo pouco acuada tentando arranjar sem muito sucesso uma solução para o tema.

"-É claro que não, você está em carne viva poderia infeccionar, sem falar que ficaria horrível, você é a garota da capa tem que estar perfeitamente linda e apresentável." Disse voltando a calma habitual no tom de voz e semblante.

"-Então eu já sei o que faremos querido." Disse pulando no pescoço do rapaz, para logo após sussurrar um gemido de dor por friccionar os arranhões.

"-O que?" Perguntou rapidamente pouco assustado roendo as próprias unhas da mão direita.

"-Olha só, nós precisamos de outra modelo só isso, e eu sei quem pode ser!" Disse olhando rapidamente para Sakura que estava pouco distraída mexendo em diversas peças de roupas que se encontravam em cima de uma grande mesa , erguia e esticava as peças ao seu gosto.

"-O que foi porque estão me olhando? Fiz algo de errado?" Perguntou rapidamente e muito confusa soltando imediatamente sua tarefa de vasculhar a roupas alheias, ainda não havia se dado conta das intenções de Sayara para com ela.

"-É você Sakura-chan! Quem vai ser a garota da capa comemorativa!" Disse Sayara batendo palmas rápidas e dando leves pulinhos com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

"-Você é Brilhante, meu bebe, ela sendo uma kunoichi dará um ar diferente a revista, sem falar que é muito linda, não deixa nada a negar para uma das capas de revistas, e não vamos nos esquecer que é uma medica-nin, tem todo um fetiche por traz, os homens vão enlouquecer."

Disse efusivo e malicioso o diretor, pegando os ombros novamente da kunoichi e analisando-a como se fosse algum tipo de mercadoria que iria para prateleira do mercado.

"-Então Sakura-chan, aceita ser a garota da capa?" Perguntou a modelo em expectativa latente.

"-Eu... Eu... É... Er..." Paralisou-se a medica-nin.

-_Kuso! Acho que meu cérebro está mais congelado que o Sasuke! Acho que vou ter um AVC! Não sei o que dizer._

:

:

:

_**To be continued...**_

:

:

:

:

Baboseiras da Fer-chan!

_Kiahhh!! A principio eu tinha pensado em fazer um one-shot, mais vi que ficaria muito grande então decidi transformá-la na minha primeira fic extence, (me desejem sorte XD) e me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam da minha idéia e também para dizer se estão gostando da fic! Ok! XD tenho certeza que eles vão ajudar o capitulo seguinte a sair mais rapidinho _u.u_.! _(Itachi: Pare de chantagiar as pessoas ò.ó... Fer-chan: Não é chantagem Itachi-san é só um pedido para elas, assim a criatividade aumenta ... Itachi: Tá! dessa vez passa ¬¬... Fer-chan: Peça também Itachi-san, onegai T.T... Itachi: Ok! Mais só dessa vez!... Reviews para escritora desmiolada ¬¬''... Fer-chan: XD )

:

:

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	2. Sweet Surprise

**Cover Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse os personagens masculinos seriam gigolôs e provavelmente estariam ganhando muito dinheiro.

_Romance / Humor_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Cover Girl**** Cap 2**

:

:

:

O lugar era estranho, a luz era mínima, sentia um calor abafado, barulhos agudos ao longe, muito longe, ele tentou andar com a destreza que sempre tivera, mais não surgiu efeito algum, as pernas estavam travadas, assim como sua voz que insistia em estar presa na garganta.

Aos poucos, as vozes que antes não conseguiu distinguir com clareza, agora escutava cada vez mais perto. Despertou assustado com os lençóis encharcados de suor e respirando agitadamente, os pesadelos não eram muito constantes no Uchiha, mas essa foi uma exceção, levantou-se, indo em direção à janela do quarto, encontrando assim os barulhos que o atormentavam em seu recente pesadelo.

Notou que eram diversas pessoas correndo rua abaixo, euforicamente como sempre, mas não deu a mínima, deu a volta dirigindo-se ao banheiro pois ainda podia sentir as gotas de suor deslizando calmamente pelo seu corpo seminu, que por sua vez passeavam pela pele alva, desde o inicio do tórax até o fim do abdômen malhado e marcado, sendo retidas pela borda da boxer preta, a única vestimenta que o acompanhava ao dormir, quando é claro, não era dispensada também pelo vingador.

-_Pessoas loucas, depois falam que eu que tenho problemas. Hump!_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

O suor tomava conta do corpo esculturalmente desenvolvido do moreno, mas, desta vez por um outro motivo.

Uns dos Hobbies do Uchiha era correr pela manhã, além é claro de torturar sedutoramente a Haruno, o moreno vestia uma regata justa preta e uma calça em cor igual, carregando consigo uma garrafa de água não muito cheia.

Avistou ao longe um alvoroço de diversas pessoas em volta de uma banca de revistas, a maior do local, correu mais alguns segundos aproximando-se da loucura que estava presenciando.

Ficou estático por alguns instantes a observar essas pessoas malucas na sua opinião, para logo se aproximar e assim descobrir a origem de tanto tumulto.

_-Credo__, todo mundo piro! Estam piores do que pensei. Será que estão distribuindo dinheiro, ou camisinhas de morango? Porque essa é a unica solução para essa loucura toda._

Abrindo espaço entre a multidão alvoroçada e chegando cada vez mais perto da sua estimativa, passou as mãos pelos cabelos retirando-os do rosto, os olhos curiosos do Uchiha correram por diversos lugares antes de chocar com o que o deixou mais do que perplexo, paralisado e congelado. Não possuía mais controle de suas reações, a cabeça girava não conseguindo formular uma opinião sequer, o cérebro do vingador havia pifado, entrando em curto circuito interno, suava muito mais do que anteriormente, só que agora o suor era frio, sentia os poros dilatarem inconscientemente, a voz falha não o ajudava a esclarecer suas duvidas internas, definitivamente, Uchiha Sasuke o ex-vingador atual capitão da ANBU e objeto de adoração do maior fã club de Konoha, estava em choque, reação causada por um simples pedaço de papel e tinta que desarmou o vingador.

"-S-Sakura?"

-_Acho que cai em genjutsu.... Definitivamente! _

O murmúrio articulado e ouvido por ele mesmo foi fraco e débil, os olhos vidrados na capa, não pode reagir, só conseguira reparar nos detalhes da companheira de time que encontrava-se, vamos dizer, provocativa em demasia, a medica-nin estava na capa da revista deitada seminua em cima de varias pétalas de flores de cerejeira que simulavam um tapete natural, os antebraços cobrindo os seios que não levavam nenhuma peça de roupa, a parte de baixo do biquíni rosa com detalhes em vermelho era mínima, por sinal a única vestimenta da Haruno, além dos sapatos vermelhos de saltos exageradamente altos e finos, a maquiagem era escura realçando os grandes olhos verdes e expressivos da kunoichi, os lábios brilhantes pelo gloss levemente rosado e o rosto iluminado pelo leve blush cedeu a medica-nin um ar extremamente fatal, em conjunto com os cabelos propositalmente e levemente desordenados semi-presos com o quepe branco de enfermeira bordado com a classica cruz vermelha, peça que, segundo o diretor de arte e figurino era fetiche constante e certo entre todos os homens.

Os homens á queriam, as mulheres queriam ser como ela, impossível, a atual exclusividade e subjetividade da Haruno não poderia ser alcançada.

O perplexo moreno com um leve sorriso sexy inconsciente, com muito custo, desvencilhou-se da excitante, segundo ele mesmo, imagem da ANBU. Os olhos correram ao seu redor, avistando várias revistas correndo de mãos em mãos, algumas até um pouco amassadas, outras novas em folha, alguns desanimados por não conseguirem um exemplar, outros efusivamente felizes por possuir um deles, alguns só gritavam histéricos o nome da medica-nin e outros planejavam casamento com a garota, essa última irritou o moreno em demasia retirando-o do local afoito, enraivecido e excitado, sim, excitado afinal ele possuía hormônios e, por incrível que pareça, eles funcionavam regularmente e muito bem.

-_Calma Sasuke! O sangue tem que circular pelo corpo todo, não em uma parte só! Droga!_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Os olhos azuis miravam o chão, a loira estava assustada.

"-Sakura o que você pensa que está fazendo em baixo da mesa?"

"-Cale a boca Ino porca, você não viu o Lee por ai, viu?" - Perguntou a Haruno assustada e em tom de duvida, ainda em baixo da mesa assemelhando-se a uma criança assustada.

"-O Lee não está aqui, ele passou por mim agora pouco totalmente desanimado e, segurando uma das suas revistas." - Disse o fim efusivo, arrancando a amiga debaixo da mesa e a abraçando repentinamente.

"-Há! Eu não acredito que você é famosa, testuda! - Vamos tirar uma foto, agora mesmo."

Disse a loira retirando o celular do bolso e enganchando o pescoço da amiga como em uma chave de braço, trazendo-a para perto de si. A cena parecia mais um assassinato por estrangulamento do que um abraço carinhoso.

_-Isso Ino-porca__, quebre meu pescoço e sofra molestamento sexual na prisão. _Pensou uma Sakura enraivecida tentando desvencilhar-se do agarre maníaco da Yamanaka.

"-Nós já temos milhões de fotos juntas, Ino!" - Falou em tom de reprovação, ao mesmo tempo em que finalmente desvencilhava-se do agarre da loira maluca.

"-Mais agora você é famosa testuda, e se não tirar a foto comigo vou chamar o Lee." - ameaçou.

_-Há não! Prefiro __rolar sobre lixo hospitalar do que encontrar novamente o Lee, hoje ele está definitivamente insuportável._

No mesmo instante correu para a porta do consultório da Haruno, abrindo-a rapidamente chamando pelo garoto aos berros, a Medica-nin por sua vez, aproveitou a distração da amiga e pulou a janela para fugir mais uma vez de Lee, teve um pouco de dificuldade pelo uniforme justo e os sapatos de salto, mais o garoto estava tão obsessivo por ela, que não a deixou um momento sequer em paz desde que viu a revista na banca, perseguindo-a como um lunático forçando a Haruno a agir como uma criança assustada e esconder-se em baixo da própria mesa.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx **

:

:

:

O Uchiha andava desconcertado olhando para os lados, procurava inconcientemente pela Haruno, estava impressionado com o que acabara de presenciar. Avistou ao longe algo laranja em movimento acompanhado de tres seres: um extremamente verde chorando descontrolado, outro que parecia paralizado e, outro rindo como um louco embriagado; aproximou-se dos indivíduos com o intuito de arejar a cabeça e esquecer as imagens da Haruno que insistiam em brincar com seu cérebro e sua sanidade mental, levando-o a um estado de semi-embriagues causada pela imagem sexualmente excitante da companheira irritante de time. Certamente para Sasuke agora ela estava mais irritante do que nunca, principalmente porque havia o tirado dos eixos.

"-Teme! Você já ficou sabendo das novidades, ou melhor, já viu as novidades?"

Disse o loiro com um sorriso enorme e malicioso estampado no rosto bronzeado, era notável o cinismo.

_-Kuso! Tento fugir do assunto e aparecem esses retardados__ desvairados mentais para me fazer lembrar de novo, assim eu enlouqueço, ou explodo! _

Pensou apertando o maxilar, ao mesmo tempo em que reparou uma das revistas na mão de Lee. Enfureceu-se sem saber a fonte da raiva.

"-É claro que ele já deve saber Naruto, todos sabem, não é mesmo, Sasuke?"-

Articulou o Inuzuka com deboche e um sorriso quase sádico no rosto, olhava diretamente para o Uchiha na expectativa da resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava alterações de humor no semblante calmo do moreno.

"-É, parece que a feiosa não é mais tão feiosa assim!" – Sai sibilou baixo para si mesmo ainda olhando de relance a revista e, com um fluxo considerável de sangue escorrendo pela narina esquerda.

"-Sim! Eu já sei, Kiba. E você Lee por que chora tanto?"

O Uchiha respondeu com prepotência, afinal era um Uchiha, não deixaria abater-se por papel e tinta; pelo menos frente aos outros. Já a pergunta para o ser verde intitulado Rock Lee foi com um deboche disfarçado; o moreno planejava algo.

"-Foi a minha bela flor de cerejeira, ela correu e fugiu de mim, eu só queria que ela autografasse essa revista que eu comprei. Ela está tão linda, mais linda que todas as flores de Konoha; ainda bem que eu consegui esse ultimo exemplar da banca caso contrario iria morrer, afinal, acho que a revista acabou e não dá mais para encontrar e comprar..."

Falava um desolado Rock Lee e o Uchiha estava mais irritado do que nunca.

Todos arregalaram os olhos com o berro da besta verde de Konoha, que olhava incrédulo quase toda a água da garrafa que Sasuke antes carregava e que agora era derrubada em cima da revista, estragando todas as paginas, deixando um Rock Lee estático sem saber o que fazer e como raciocinar perante o feito do moreno; ele por sua vez sustentava um sorriso vitorioso e imutável na face alva e bonita.

_-Não pense que voce vai ficar com esta revista, seu filhote verde__ e mal parido de cruz credo._

"-Há não! Esses movimentos involuntários são terríveis, foi mal Lee, eu não tive a intenção!"

Articulou cheio de cinismo e sarcasmo pesado na face bem delineada enquanto respingava propositalmente em cima da revista destruída as ultimas gotículas de água que restaram na garrafa azul.

"-Movimentos involuntários? Eu acho melhor você fazer um exame de doença de Parkinson, por que isso foi mais que um simples movimento involuntário, Uchiha!"

Disse o ser verde com dentes e punhos cerrados logo após sair da paralisia momentânea que a imagem da revista estragada lhe causou, estava furioso. Desejava com todas as forças quebrar cada osso do corpo de Sasuke mas foi detido pelo Uzumaki e por Kiba.

"-Não precisa se preocupar pela minha saúde, Lee! Eu vou pedir para a _garota da capa_ me examinar minuciosamente."

Falou com deboche enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha esquerda, adorava mostrar-se superior a Lee e não seria agora que perderia a prerrogativa que lhe foi cedida pelo próprio.

O Uchiha virou-se em um movimento leve e agil descendo a rua quase feliz por ter se distraído, mesmo que momentaneamente dos pensamentos que carregou consigo desde que viu a Haruno na capa da revista, deixando-o um tanto desorientado.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Andava pela rua com um leve temor de encontrar mais uma vez a desagradável presença de Lee, não que ele fosse sempre desagradável, mas desde esta manhã a Haruno não o suportava, não agüentaria mais uma vez se quer as suplicas pedantes por suas assinaturas na capa da revista.

Andando calmamente avistou o Uchiha dobrando a esquina, assustada escondeu-se em meio a dois prédios que localizavam-se pouco antes do apartamento do moreno.

"-Droga, droga! Logo agora, tomara que ele não tenha me visto, não, não."

Sibilava baixinho a Haruno para si mesma, com semblante assustado direcionado aos movimentos do moreno.

"-Porque está se escondendo Sakura?" Perguntou um ser a suas costas.

"-Háa! Tsunade-sama? Você quase me matou de susto!"

"-Está se escondendo do Uchiha? Pensei que já havia passado desta fase, Sakura!"

Disse a loira estreitando o cenho e quase tirando todo o corpo do esconderijo para olhar o Uchiha, mas foi puxada repentinamente por uma Sakura assustada de volta ao local de origem.

"-Eu não estou me escondendo! Eu só estava evitando-o só... isso...".

Disse pausadamente o fim da frase, não estava certa do que realmente desejava, se encontrar ou não o Uchiha; sentia um estranho medo em imaginar-se frente a frente com o moreno e, se ele não emboçasse reação alguma como sempre? Decepcionar-se-ia! E se a criticasse? Enfim, também teria a mesma reação, mas e se ele gostasse e a elogiasse? Bem, nesse caso a Haruno pensou, com um tremor nos joelhos, que um enfarto seria o acometido por ela no momento em que o elogio chegasse aos seus ouvidos.

"-Tsunade-sama! Que tal uma dose de sake? Eu pago!"

Disse cortando o assunto e o futuro interrogatório da Sannin, sabia que se deixasse a conversa prolongar-se ela iria acabar na frente do Uchiha, levada a contra gosto por Tsunade e certamente ficaria com cara de boba sem saber o que dizer.

Antes de levá-la para as doses de sake barato que as aguardavam, pode avistar o moreno sendo parado por Kakashi no meio do trajeto, constatando que este parecia aborrecido.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Sasuke?" Chamou-o em tom de duvida o copy ninja, enquanto segurava em uma das mãos uma revista, e na outra uma lata fechada de bebida energética .

"-Kakashi-sensei, o que foi?" Perguntou em tom claro de duvida, para logo após mirar irritado o que o Jounin estava segurando.

"-Então, já viu?"

Perguntou, risonho por de baixo da máscara enquanto erguia a revista aos olhos do moreno. Sasuke ficou alguns instantes calado e olhando fixamente á foto a sua frente, o copy ninja pode escutar a disritmia na respiração do ex-vingador, que havia ficado descompassada e pesada, o jounin percebendo o ato do rapaz simplesmente sorriu debochado, tirando Sasuke do recente e envolvedor transe que havia caído.

"-Será que todo mundo decidiu me atormentar com isso hoje? Sim eu já vi, está satisfeito?" Disse bufando visivelmente, já estava mais do que irritado para fingir indiferença apática como fez com Kiba.

"-Mais eu só..." O mascarado tentou completar a frase.

"-Eu não quero saber, vou para casa!" Sibilou cortante o Uchiha dirigindo-se para a porta de entrada do apartamento.

Kakashi ficou parado vendo o Uchiha entrando em casa e batendo a porta atrás de si, para logo depois avistá-lo abrindo-a novamente e dando passos pesados a sua direção.

"-E eu vou ficar com isso, seu pervertido!"

Disse rapidamente arrancando a revista da mão do ex-sensei, entrando novamente pela porta e não voltando a aparecer, deixando um Kakashi boquiaberto, que não conseguia articular corretamente uma frase se quer.

"-Mais eu só... Queria avisar sobre... O... Deixa pra lá, já até perdi a revista mesmo, pelo menos me restou o energético!" – Continuou imovel olhando a porta fechada segurando a lata de energético na mão direita, quando presenciou a porta abrindo-se com furia mais uma vez.

"-E vou ficar com isso também!"

Disse o moreno arrancando o energético da mão do ex-sensei como anteriormente havia feito com a revista, bateu a porta mais uma vez e definitivamente, deixando Kakashi com semblante atônito e sozinho como anteriormente, só que desta vez com a mão direita vazia e estendida no ar em direção ao energético sequestrado pelo ex-vingador.

Subiu pausadamente as longas escadas até parar de frente a porta de seu apartamento, buscou as chaves no bolso fundo da calça preta, abriu a porta e entrou ainda segurando a revista e a lata de energético na mão esquerda, evitou olhar a capa em todo o percurso corrido.

Chegou ao quarto e jogou a revista sobre a cama bem arrumada e pousou a lata fechada sobre a cômoda, sentou pesadamente devido ao cansaço ao lado da revista e dirigiu vagarosamente os olhos para foto da medica-nin que tanto o atormentava, analisou calmamente os detalhes, as roupas, ou melhor, a falta delas, mas, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o quepe de enfermeira juntamente com os labios extremamente brilhantes e levemente rosados e convidativos, segundo o Uchiha.

_-Convidativos.... Muito__... Convidativos...! - _Pensou paralizado olhando a revista, quando se deu conta e desligou-se da doce hipnose.

"-Droga! Pare de olhar para mim."

Disse um pouco raivoso puxando com rudeza um dos travesseiros azuis para cima da revista, ocultando-a dos próprios olhos curiosos; não sabia se queria folheá-la, não sabia o que encontraria dentro, estava apreensivo com o conteúdo e, tenso com o próprio descontrole repentino.

_-Não olhe, talvez ai dentro contenha mais fotos iguais a essa ou piores, não pense nisso Sasuke, eu não vou mais olhar a revista, sem chance!_

Depois de se libertar parcialmente dos pensamentos insanos decidiu que não olharia mais para a capa, pegou a revista mantendo-a longe do próprio corpo e jogou-a rapidamente dentro da gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama, sentiu-se aliviado por fugir da imagem sexual da Haruno que insistia em preencher sua mente com quase fantasias ilícitas.

"-Assim você não pode mais me perturbar! Droga." – Disse olhando triunfante para a gaveta já fechada, orgulhou-se da ideia repentina e sorriu quase sedutoramente diabólico pelo próprio feito cometido.

_-Não pense que tinta impressa em papel vai vencer um Uchiha!_ Pensou orgulhoso.

Levantou-se pesadamente da cama pegando o energético, mexeu nos cabelos enquanto rodou inquieto dando algumas voltas pelo quarto, arrancou do corpo a regata preta e justa jogando-a em um canto qualquer, dirigiu-se até a janela abrindo-a para logo após apoiar-se no parapeito, abriu a lata de energético e deu um gole grande na bebida meio quente enquanto olhava distraidamente para rua abaixo sentindo a brisa quente tocar o rosto e o tórax brincando levemente com os cabelos desordenando os fios negros distraidamente olhou em volta e assustou-se com o que viu, quase afogou-se com a bebida que ainda estava na boca, sem querer guspiu tudo de uma vez em direção a rua fazendo um barulho estranho, estava paralisado novamente com um tique no olho esquerdo e a lata meio amassada tremendo na mão direita, não podia acreditar na cena que estava acontecendo diante dos seus olhos, era demais para um dia só.

-_Não! Eu definitivamente não estou vendo isso, com certeza deve ser um genjutsu! Argh...!_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

**To be Continued**

:

:

:

:

_Kyaaahhhh!! Mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado tanto ou mais do que o outro! __Valeu Milla-chan e Natii-chan pela ajuda__ que me deram na fic! XD E também á todos que me mandaram reviews \o/_

_O que será que o Sasuke-kun viu hemm? Deixem reviews dizendo o que vocês acham que é! Quem acertar ganha um beijo do Sasuke-kun XD!_

_Sasuke_: Que é isso está louca? Eu não vou sair por ai beijando quem não conheço. ¬¬... _Sakura:_ O que você está pensando da vida ò.ó quer morrer? Que historia é essa de beijo?... _Fer-chan_: B-beijo? Não, heheh... isso tudo foi um genjutsu do Itachi! Não é Itachi-san XD... _Itachi:_ Agora ta me metendo no meio do rolo também aff ¬¬''... _Fer-chan_: Ajude-me agora mesmo ò.ó/... _Itachi_: Ok... É, foi um genjutsu que fiz pra me divertir... _Sakura:_ Se é assim tudo bem XD... _Fer-chan_: XD (sussurrando) E não esqueçam quem acertar ganha beijo do Sasuke-kun XD... _Sasuke:_ Eu ouvi isso ¬¬... _Fer-chan:_ boquinha fechada Sasuke-kun u.u... _Itachi:_ Milla-chan e Natii-chan, não tentem ser espertinhas porque vocês já sabem o que é! ò.ó.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	3. Deceptions Contradictory

Cover Girl

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse os personagens masculinos seriam gigolôs e provavelmente estariam ganhando muito dinheiro.

_Romance / Humor_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Cover girl cap. 3**

Os raios de sol estavam fortes, resultado de mais uma manhã ensolarada em Konoha.

Com a jaqueta laranja e preta ainda no corpo começou a sentir o suor escorrer pelas costas bem torneadas, em um impulso abriu o zíper arrancando a peça de roupa do corpo ficando somente com uma regata branca meio justa, avistou ao longe alguém vindo em sua direção preparou-se para recebê-la com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"-Hinata-chan! Como foi sua noite? Tudo bem?"

Disse logo após dar um beijo na Hyuuga, mais demorado que o normal fazendo os tons de vermelho tomar todo o rosto da garota, ele sempre era assim; atencioso e apaixonado, nada que uma garota pudesse ou quisesse reclamar.

"-Eu estou perfeitamente bem Naruto-kun, você sabe, já que passou a noite no meu quarto, escondido! E você, onde está indo?" Perguntou primeiramente ruborizada e pouco curiosa afinal o garoto parecia mais apressado que o normal.

"-Há! É aquele teme. Ele me ligou dizendo que precisa falar o mais rápido possível comigo e, é claro, fiquei curioso."

Disse em um gesto divertido colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça com um sorriso meio frouxo.

"-Há, bem, deve ser por causa disso, não é?" Falou a Hyuuga erguendo a revista aos olhos do loiro.

"-Acho que não Hinata-chan, ontem mesmo ele viu a revista e não teve reação." Disse meio cuidadoso, como se não soubesse direito o que dizer.

"-Ele pode ter visto a capa, mais eu estou falando do que está escrito na entrevista." Sibilou as ultimas palavras meio entrecortadas como se não desejasse que ninguém a ouvisse.

"-O que está escrito? Eu ainda não tive tempo de ler totalmente com todas essas missões e afins...".

Disse pegando a revista rapidamente das mãos da Hinata e procurando cautelosamente pelas paginas dedicadas a medica-nin, que traziam mais fotos em roupas diferentes como em um ensaio.

E a famosa entrevista com a garota da capa e, é claro, com as revelações que todos esperavam para ler, rir, fofocar e espalhar para todos da vila os segredos revelados.

"-Pronto encontrei a pagina. Onde está o trecho que você está falando de tão importante?" Perguntou curioso olhando rapidamente para a garota, estreitando os olhos pelo sol.

"-Vai lendo Naruto-kun, você já acha." Disse mordendo o lábio inferior suprimindo um sorriso com o rosto quase vermelho.

"-Eu sou medica-nin há tantos anos... Tsunade é como uma mãe para mim...." Recitava trechos da entrevista em uma voz um pouco sufocada e baixa como um murmúrio. Tinha os olhos presos na revista estava ansioso.

"-Há! Ela está falando sobre mim aqui"... "O naruto é como meu irmãzinho, tenho certeza que um dia ele será Hokage!" Recitou a fala da medica-nin com os olhos brilhantes.

"-A Sakura-chan é tão legal comigo!" Disse quase choroso.

"-Continua lendo Naruto-kun" Disse uma ansiosa Hinata para depois continuar a escutar as frases recitadas em murmúrios.

"-Minhas amigas sempre me ajudaram... O time sete foi muito bom para minha evolução... Fale um pouco sobre os membros: O Kakashi sempre foi o melhor sensei... Naruto a maior revelação... O Sasuke, bem, ele é um gênio. E é muito bonito não é Sakura? Sim muito, pena que acho que ele é...".

Não terminou de recitar a entrevista entre murmúrios, estava com os olhos parados e fixados no nada, Hinata balançou as mãos na frente do rosto do futuro Hokage até acordá-lo do susto repentino.

"-Não acredito que ela disse isso na entrevista, o Sasuke vai ter um colapso, tenho que encontrá-lo agora, depois nos falamos querida."

Falou desnorteado quase rindo, para logo em seguida dar um beijo fugaz na testada Hyuuga e sair em disparada rua abaixo ao encontro do amigo, levou a revista consigo ainda aberta na pagina que levava a entrevista acusadora da Haruno.

_-Droga! Eu nem li o resto, e lá estava à foto daquele modelo gatíssimo de propaganda daquele sake novo. _Lamentou-se a Hyuuga enquanto olhava a revista mexendo-se freneticamente na mão do namorado.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Não havia conseguido dormir direito durante a noite toda, se revirou na cama e não pregou os olhos um momento se quer, estava estático parado frente à janela ainda admirando o que fez seu sono ficar desnorteado. As lamurias do Uchiha dirigiam-se ao enorme outdoor que encontrava-se frente a sua janela, bem, se fosse um outdoor com uma foto qualquer e comum ele certamente não ligaria não perderia a cabeça, mas o que acontecia era que a foto era nada menos que a imagem de certa Haruno não usando roupa alguma, fora é claro diamantes pelo corpo bem delineado da kunoichi, a posição que fazia lembrar que a garota estava tomando sol de costas, ajudava a esconder os seios com os braços que tinham os cotovelos apoiados na cama, que era coberta com um lençol totalmente bagunçado de cor champanhe, não pode deixar de notar que novamente ela só usava sapatos, desta vez pretos com os mesmos saltos estupidamente altos e finos, olhou a longa corrente de diamantes que ela segurava e que passeava desde os ombros até chegar nas costas deslizando pela cintura nua da garota, juntamente com os diversos diamantes que estavam caídos em volta dela, o fundo todo da foto era negro sem espaço para luz alguma, reparou novamente no contraste com os olhos verdes e os cabelos meio bagunçados presos em uma tiara, é claro, igualmente adornada em diamantes reluzentes fazendo um jogo perfeito com os lábios brilhantes.

_-Por Kami! Poderia ser qualquer outdoor até mesmo daquele gordo careca com pança de geléia que vende pizzas na esquina do ichiraku. Mais não, tinha que ser uma foto da Sakura, e ainda assim! _Pensou o Uchiha derrotado.

Escutou as batidas ritmadas a sua porta, desvencilhou-se da janela que tanto prendeu sua atenção por longas horas e foi ao encontro da maçaneta, abriu-a e deu de cara com um Naruto ofegante e meio risonho.

"-Yo teme!" Disse o loiro entrando cansado e dirigindo-se para o sofá ao lado da cama do moreno, se jogou e tentou inutilmente controlar a respiração.

"-Por que você está assim? Parece que estava fugindo da policia." Disse enquanto olhava o amigo acabando-se com a respiração ofegante.

"-Eu... Eu vim rápido e correndo porque preciso mostrar algo para você!" Disse levantando-se. Mais foi puxado por Sasuke em direção à janela.

"-Agora não dobe! Eu é que tenho mostrar uma coisa, olha só!"

Disse puxando o amigo pelos ombros colocando-o em frente à janela de cara com o outdoor. O loiro ficou quase estático por um momento esqueceu o que foi fazer tão prontamente na casa do ex-vingador, logo depois saiu dos devaneios para divagar.

"-Uau! Eu ainda não havia visto essa foto da Sakura-chan. Ela está linda, e bem aqui na frete da sua janela. Você está bem...?" Perguntou recuando as palavras logo após ver a expressão de poucos amigos do Uchiha que tinha os olhos queimando em um ódio calado.

"-Eu pareço bem, Naruto? Sabe por que eu não estou bem? Por que a Sakura decidiu me perseguir por todo canto." Disse as palavras em falsa calma trincando os dentes.

"-Sasuke! Se você está tão perturbado, porque não sobe lá e arranca o Outdoor?"

"-Enlouqueceu Naruto? Olha só como ela está linda! Fazer isso doeria mais que arrancar o meu fígado!" Disse estreitando o cenho em sinal de reprovação pela idéia absurda do amigo. Esqueceu a raiva momentaneamente.

"-Por que você não para com isso Sasuke-baka? E admiti que gosta dela." Disse a ultima frase em uma obstinada afirmativa quase gritando em frente ao amigo.

"-Você enlouqueceu Naruto." Disse também em uma afirmativa, mais não tão convincente como a do amigo, virou o rosto para ocultar o semblante e um leve rubor.

"-Tudo bem Sasuke, se você insiste em se fazer de bobo. Mas toda sua alteração só comprova minha teoria. E aquele lance de estragar a revista do Lee? É obvio que não foi acidente. Acho que a Sakura-chan tem razão sobre o que disse na revista sobre você!"

Disse sentando-se pesadamente no sofá meio aborrecido com o amigo. Os traços agora carregados de seu semblante demonstravam claramente seu desgosto sobre o conteúdo imaturo – provocado por Sasuke - da conversa.

"-O que? Como assim o que ela disse sobre mim na revista?"

Perguntou alarmado olhando para Naruto. Franziu o cenho ainda mais, não com reprovação como anteriormente, mas, sim com alarde.

"-Olhe você mesmo."

Grunhiu enfadado e ríspido jogando com violência a revista aberta na direção do moreno, que a pegou prontamente enquanto ainda voava no espaço curto entre os dois.

Murmurou as frases em sons abafados como o loiro havia feito minutos antes com Hinata, os olhos correram pelas letras negras impressas na revista lendo coisas que ele julgou sem importância, outras que decidiu guardar na memória, como: o tipo de flores preferidas da Haruno a cor favorita e tipo de comida também, até chegar ao momento crucial, absorveu todas as palavras; como ela respeitava Kakashi, como se preocupava com seu irmãozinho Naruto, e como achava o Uchiha um gênio, nessa parte um sorriso meio torto de canto tomou conta dos seus lábios, continuou, leu como o achava bonito e como ela pensava que ele era....

"-ASSEXUADO? Que é isso ela enlouqueceu ou o que?"

Disse quase em um berro alarmado rasgando a revista ao meio, tomado pela fúria momentânea tinha os olhos nublados pelo ódio repentino.

"-Seu baka, o que você fez? Essa revista era da Hinata-chan."

Disse o loiro quase choroso catando a revista destruída do chão tentando inutilmente juntar as paginas rasgadas e destruídas. Alertou-se olhando o ex-vingador quando ouviu a voz entrecortada e raivosa.

"-Isso não vai ficar assim Naruto, não vai!" O ex-vingador disse alterado, saindo correndo de casa sendo seguido por Naruto ainda segurando restos da revista entre as mãos. Estava assustado pelos atos do amigo.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

A medica-nin ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pela recepcionista e largou tudo para dirigir-se a sala de Ino, sabia que quando a loira a chamava não era nada serio, só queria passar tempo, abriu a porta fingindo aborrecimento e sentou-se na cadeira para pacientes.

"-O que foi agora Ino? Não estou vendo ninguém jorrando sangue aqui para você me chamar."

"-Daqui a pouco eu é que vou ter um colapso se não almoçarmos logo." Disse puxando a Haruno para fora do hospital. "-E é claro fofocar um pouquinho." Terminou com risinhos.

Chegaram até o Ichiraku e encontraram como sempre Hinata e Tenten já ocupando uma mesa com dois lugares vagos, propositalmente guardados. Os cumprimentos cordiais acabaram e partiram logo para os acontecimentos repentinos de Konoha, é claro a garota da capa.

"-Eu não acredito que você disse aquilo na revista, assexuado, pegou pesado."

Tenten disse gargalhando, enquanto olhava o cardápio depois de mexer insistentemente em uma mexa dos cabelos que insistiam em cair no rosto.

_-Ainda bem que o Neji comparece..._ Pensou a mestra das armas erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha.

"-Eu já estava cheia daquele gelo todo, se eu disse isso à culpa foi inteiramente dele por ser um iceberg maior do que aquele que afundou o Titanic."

Disse fingindo incontentamento, mas na verdade deixou escapar risos debochados no fim da frase. O semblante leve denunciava que estava divertindo-se com toda a história.

"-Ele é mesmo assexuado, Sakura-chan?" Hinata perguntou pouco acuada não querendo acreditar no que falou.

_-Iria ser muito desperdício de material! _Pensou rapidamente a Hyuuga

"-Eu... eu não sei, nunca comprovei!" A medica-nin disse quase divertida.

"-É, eu sei que você queria provar e comprovar, testuda." A loira disse as palavras com malicia e um sorriso lascivo brotou nos lábios. Sua intenção era clara; deixar a Haruno sem jeito.

"-Não precisa ficar curiosa Ino-porca, quando eu tirar a prova te conto, mais sem detalhes, ok?" Disse em tom de deboche depois de piscar rapidamente para ela, o que fez a loira revirar os olhos azuis pela derrota.

_-Idiota! O que importa são os detalhes..._ _Sórdidos. _A loira suprimiu imediatamente os pensamentos.

"-Você já encontrou com ele, Sakura?" Tenten perguntou curiosa, pode perceber um leve arrepio percorrendo a coluna da medica-nin como em um sinal de mau augúrio.

"-Não." Prolongou a palavra, como se fosse obvio não tê-lo encontrado ainda. "-E eu espero que fique assim durante pelo menos um tempinho mais."

Terminou arregalando os olhos verdes em direção da questionadora, enquanto batucou impacientemente com os dedos na mesa. Imediatamente pensou que o gesto podia denunciar sua expectativa frustrada de encontrar o Uchiha, parou abruptamente recolhendo as mãos ao próprio colo, aliviou-se da provável auto-acusação que ela cedia a si mesma.

"-Vocês vão se encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde, não tem como fugir, e ai, o que você vai fazer quando chegar à hora?"

A Hyuuga perguntou com a cabeça baixa olhando o cardápio como se fosse o mais interessante do mundo. Não sabia se decidia entre só tomar um refrigerante ou comeria também.

"-Eu não sei, tenho medo de colocar expectativas em cima disso e... se elas não forem correspondidas... Bem, eu não sei direito mais acho que vou ficar desapontada, não que ele já não tenha me desapontado, mais isso que aconteceu agora é algo tão grande para mim, eu acho que... melhor eu calar minha boca."

Terminou sorrindo falsamente para aplacar o que havia dito. Realmente há muito tempo suas expectativas para com o Uchiha haviam falhado deixando-a a ver navios, suas tentativas falhas por um pouco de atenção foram irrevogavelmente tolas a seu ver neste momento, as chances de conseguir o tirar dos eixos estavam todas nas fotos que ela havia feito. Não que havia feito-as somente pelo moreno, foi algo de sua própria escolha, sentiu-se extremamente bem, mas não pode deixar de pensar no efeito causado na pedra de gelo chamada Uchiha Sasuke, e agora que não teve retorno algum, sentiu-se novamente pouco falida em suas expectativas; ainda tolas, segundo ela mesma.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Sasuke não lembrava-se com clareza a ultima vez em que sentiu-se tão frustrado com algo que não fosse é claro, sua vingança, que por sinal que já estava concluída. Os traços pesados e duros na feição do ex-vingador denunciavam o aborrecimento que sentia pelas palavras da medica-nin, nunca pensou que ela ou qualquer outro pensasse isso ao seu gosto sexual, bem, admitiu para si mesmo que não dava brecha para flertes momentâneos, mais esse não era o caso para achar que ele não gostava... Bem... Não gostava.

Não queria admitir para si mesmo mais algo lhe dizia que o desapontamento foi maior pela opinião de certo alguém. Algo semelhante – ou seria ela mesma? – a decepção pulsou por suas veias.

-_Assexuado? Não, dessa vez ela passou dos limites. Ela vai ver quem é assexuado aqui!_

Sentiu algo puxando-o pelo pulso e palavras que se desembaraçavam entrando calmamente na sua mente nublada pela raiva, conheceu o som da voz, era Naruto olhou-o e constatou que parecia pouco desconfortável e assustado com a situação.

"-Sasuke! Sasuke. Que tal uma dose de sake para relaxar? Você está estranho, não faça nada precipitado." Sibilou tentando acalmar o amigo que já estava no lado de fora quase na rua.

"-Tudo bem! Mais antes tenho que fazer algo." Disse saindo afoito sendo seguido pelo loiro assustado.

_-Vai fazer o que desta vez? Comprar uma mini-saia de vinil meia arrastão peitos falsos passar batom vermelho depilar a virilha e fazer crossdresser?_

Seguiu o moreno, não tendo a mínima idéia para onde estava indo cruzou ruas sem tempo de cumprimentar conhecidos, apertou o passo quando era necessário e diminuiu-o também, ofegou e gritou, mais mesmo assim continuou seguindo o Uchiha que prontamente chegou ao seu objetivo, deixando Naruto sem entender absolutamente nada.

"-O que você vai fazer na banca de revistas?"

Perguntou curioso olhando o moreno, mais não teve resposta, Sasuke estava absorto olhando as prateleiras com semblante fechado e os punhos apertados em sinal de reprovação. O suor escorria cada vez com mais vontade e velocidade pelo corpo do garoto.

"-Posso ajudá-los?" Perguntou um senhor simpático vestindo uma camisa xadrez em tons de azul e cinza pálido. Olhou do Uchiha para o Uzumaki.

"-Onde estão às revistas _secret's_?" Perguntou cortante o Uchiha trincando os dentes enquanto tentava limpar inutilmente o excesso de suor da própria testa com um movimento rápido.

"-Está aqui!" Disse estendendo a ultima da prateleira para o moreno, notando a ironia tomar conta do rosto antes enfurecido de Sasuke.

"-Onde estão... Todas?" Disse dirigindo um falso sorriso simpático carregado de sarcasmo enquanto tentava aliviar erroneamente os traços enfadados do semblante alvo.

"-Estão ali."

_-Esse gostou mesmo da garota da capa._

Respondeu rápido olhando assustado mostrando duas caixas relativamente grandes cheias de revistas para logo após ver o Uchiha dirigindo-se até elas. Pagou - mais que o necessário pelas revistas - e saiu da loja com uma expressão de quase alivio.

Andou durante alguns segundos planejando ir a outra das diversas bancas espalhadas por Konoha, quando avistou ao longe alguém vestindo um uniforme justo relativamente curto e branco, reconheceu imediatamente quem era.

Sim, era a fonte de seus problemas; das noites mal dormidas, das olheiras, do cansaço, dos hormônios descontrolados, da raiva repentina, bem, momentaneamente quando a viu descendo a rua sozinha o único que lembrou foi dos hormônios enlouquecidos.

Sentiu a garganta seca e uma leve disritmia, não sabia se era por tê-la visto ou pela raiva momentânea, sua mente conturbada associou imediatamente a imagem da garota com a capa da revista e a foto do outdoor. Olhou para o Uzumaki e constatou que ele ainda não havia se dado conta de que ele havia visto Sakura. Largou as caixas repletas de revistas nos braços do loiro rapidamente.

"-Naruto, você pode levar isso até minha casa? A porta já está aberta só deixe no meu quarto, está bem? E depois vamos tomar sake, ok?"

Disse agora mais calmo fixando os orbes ônix na imagem da garota, não pode deixar de perceber o sorriso no rosto da medica-nin, ato que fez sentimentos contraditórios nascerem em sua cabeça, não sabia se gostava de vê-la sorrindo tão lindamente, ou, sentia raiva pelo ato, que provavelmente foi desencadeado as suas custas.

Olhou o amigo já dirigindo-se para sua casa e agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter desistido de entender seus atos alucinados e aparentemente sem lógica alguma. Foi arduamente com passos falsamente leves em direção a Haruno, que estava de costas para rua, parada olhando uma vitrine distraída de tudo a sua volta.

"-Sakura!"

Sibilou com voz aveludada perigosamente perto o ouvido da medica-nin, ato que desencadeou uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo da Haruno no momento em que o hálito quente tocou sua pele sensível. Assustou-se e virou abruptamente em direção do Uchiha.

"-Sasuke-kun, tudo bem? Sabe você não devia assustar as pessoas assim." Disse quase divertida presa no olhar do garoto, podia jurar que ele estava se esforçando para não ativar o Sharingan, achou estranho, mas não deu a importância devida.

"-Eu assustei você? Pensei que era uma Kunoichi melhor que isso." Disse fingindo um tom de brincadeira, em que Sakura decidiu participar também.

"-Você não conhece os meus dotes." Disse virando-se rapidamente para a vitrine. "-mais o que você quer? Veio me cumprimentar pela capa? Você é o único que falta." Disse calma voltando-se novamente para o Uchiha tentando esconder uma ponta de ressentimento na voz. Quando virou encontrou-o perto demais de seu rosto, ato que a desconsertou brevemente.

"-É verdade eu ainda não fiz isso, não é? Eu pensei em trazer um presente para você, mais eu não sabia o que, então pensei em roupas, já que parece que estão em falta no momento." Disse ainda mantendo-se perto do rosto da garota, escondia a raiva sem muito sucesso, mais mostrando malicia e sarcasmo na voz falsamente calma.

"-O que? Eu não estou entendendo."

Perguntou confusa a medica-nin, o desespero quase tomou conta das palavras. Sentia a respiração do Uchiha levemente agitada e quente fazendo cócegas no em seu rosto, a fez esquecer brevemente do sarcasmo que captou na voz macia do ex-vingador, ato que a fez inconscientemente baixar a guarda.

"-Bem, a capa os outdoors, você está sem roupas em todos eles, pensei que fosse falta. Mais... Parece que é porque você gost...".

Não pode terminar a frase, sentiu a cabeça pender rapidamente para o lado e o rosto muito dolorido, se deu conta que levou um tapa da medica-nin, virou o rosto na posição normal com a mão estática na face vermelha, olhou a garota que possuía um semblante furioso, ambos não conseguiram articular uma só palavra.

Olhou a Haruno virar as costas e sair em disparada, o ex-vingador ficou parado no mesmo lugar com a mão no rosto dolorido. Com semblante ainda catatônico virou-se para o lado contrario de Sakura seguindo para o bar onde iria encontrar Naruto, involuntariamente sentiu um sorriso de canto tomando conta da face, não conseguiu impedi-lo.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

**To Be Continued...**

:

:

:

_Kyahhh!! Acho que o Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan estão sendo muito malvados, não é?_

_Valeu a todos que me deixaram reviews assim posso saber se estão gostando da fic XD brigadinha!! _

_Fer-chan_: você viu só Itachi-san? cinco sortudas acertaram o que o seu otouto viu! Então você fez o que eu pedi né Itachi-san? u.u...

_Itachi:_ É... Bem eu tentei ¬¬''...

_Fer-chan_: como assim tentei, será que você não vê? As garotas já estão me olhando com olhares assassinos ò.ó...

_Itachi:_ eu tentei trazer o Sasuke, mais ele me disse que não ia beijar ninguém u.ú...

(Fer-chan olha amedrontada para as cinco garotas furiosas)

_Fer-chan_: oi, Carol, Julia, Malu, Karolzenha-chan, Madoka Pick, parece que aconteceu um imprevisto e, tipo, não vai rola beijo do Sasuke-kun... o.o''...

(Fer-chan ouve todas as garotas planejando seu assassinato e muito furiosas por não ganharem beijo)

_Itachi_: mas... Não tem problema porque eu trouxe esses meus amigos aqui, para fazer companhia para vocês garotas... u.u...

(De repente aparecem Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Sasori e Madara, e as garotas ficam com olhinhos brilhantes imediatamente e, se esquecem da Fer-chan).

_Fer-chan_: Ita-kun, você é tão legal comigo, te adoro "abraçando" XD

_Itachi_: não pense que isso foi de graça, vou cobrar aquilo que você disse.."sussurrando"

_Fer-chan_: É tá bem, mas agora vamos sair daqui antes que elas lembrem que eu existo. o.o''

(Depois que todas as garotas foram felizes com seus acompanhantes para o esconderijo da akatsuki...)

_Sasuke:_ uff... Ainda bem que já foram embora, bando de loucos, já disse que não beijo ninguém alem da Sakura. ¬¬

_Sakura:_ "abraçando" Sasuke-kun XD

:

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	4. Apologize!

**Cover Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse os personagens masculinos seriam gigolôs e provavelmente estariam ganhando muito dinheiro.

_Romance / Humor_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Cover Girl cap. 4.**

Os orbes ônix estavam fixados a prateleira de madeira em cor mogno cheia de bebidas que se localizava atrás do balcão onde o barman estava.

O barman tentou inutilmente por varias vezes chamar a atenção do moreno oferecendo mais uma dose de sake, mais Sasuke parecia não escutá-lo forçando Naruto a intervir; liberando as outras duas doses a mais.

"-Sim, por favor." Disse Naruto finalmente acabando com o martírio do barman que já estava estarrecido de tanto perguntar.

"-Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Dessa vez o loiro gritou. Já estava cansado de estar na mesma do barman e não conseguir arrancar um misero "hn" do Uchiha. Ele por sua vez não moveu-se de um todo, continuou apático, mais olhou o amigo dando a entender que escutaria o que ele estava disposto a falar.

"-O que aconteceu desde que você me pediu pra deixar as revistas na sua casa? Você sumiu e, depois me encontrou aqui. Você está estranho! Aconteceu algo nesse meio tempo?"

"-Eu encontrei a Sakura." Respondeu sem emoções na voz e no semblante.

"-E o que aconteceu? Você não fez nada de precipitado não é?" Perguntou alarmado com uma ponta de receio da resposta que viria do ex-vingador.

O moreno virou de frente ao amigo segurando o copo de sake, olhou-o por um minuto sem dizer absolutamente nada para depois voltar à posição normal – de frente ao balcão – e finalmente responder, vagamente, o loiro.

"-Não, eu não fiz nada. Foi ela quem fez."

"-O seu rosto, está vermelho! Não me diga, ela te bateu?"

Perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um leve sorriso de deboche no rosto depois de analisar a face do amigo que estava; vermelha e pouco inchada com leves marcas de dedos. Constatou que o tapa fora forte quase em demasia.

O vingador perante a pergunta do futuro hokage não teve outra alternativa, se não, á lembrar-se da cena ocorrida há alguns minutos atrás e, sorrir novamente, logo depois levou o copo de sake à boca. Naruto não deixou o sorriso do ex-vingador passar despercebido.

"-Por Kami, você está sorrindo? Quer dizer que gostou de apanhar! Porque na próxima vez não aproveita e pede para ela torcer seus mamilos também?" Divagou para logo depois levar o copo de sake a boca como havia feito Sasuke.

_-Talvez um dia! _O moreno suprimiu rapidamente o pensamento enquanto franzia de leve o cenho.

"-Se ela chegou ao ponto de bater em você, é porque ela deve ter ouvido algo que não gostou. Porque não me diz logo o que você fez?" Disse irritado olhando o moreno, não gostava de ver a amiga aborrecida, e sabia que se ela havia chegado tão longe algo grave havia acontecido.

"-Eu... Eu estava com raiva e disse algumas coisas para ela." Disse vacilando nas primeiras palavras. "-Eu julguei as fotos que ela fez, disse coisas sobre a falta de roupas nas fotos dela." Terminou quase em um sussurro apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"-Eu não posso acreditar que você fez algo desse tipo. Porque fez isso você enlouqueceu o que? Seu baka." Disse alterado em um tom de voz mais elevado olhando para o Uchiha, que com o barulho repentino; saiu do estado apático assustando-se.

"-Eu não sei direito eu estava com raiva pelo que eu li, e queria me vingar. Foi isso. Mais eu estou arrependido."

Disse as primeiras palavras em segurança olhando para face do Uzumaki, já as ultimas foi em um quase sussurro olhando para o copo de sake que ele agora segurava sobre o colo. Realmente sentia-se arrependido, o baque das fotos e a quase pseudo-desilusão que havia sofrido pelas palavras da Haruno o deixaram desnorteado. Não soube direito o que fazia. Logo o Uchiha, que sempre calculava tudo devidamente para não ocorrer erros futuros, mas, quando se tratava da medica-nin; não pensava com devida clareza e não gostava muito da situação. Gostava do controle e, agora, simplesmente não o possuía mais.

"-Não é a mim que você tem que dizer que está arrependido. E é melhor dizer logo para pessoa certa, porque se não vai ser tarde. Você sabe que a Sakura-chan sempre teve um monte de caras correndo atrás dela e, agora depois das fotos isso vai triplicar, é melhor você fazer algo logo. Eu sei que você gosta dela, como também sei que não vai dizer isso abertamente para mim e mais ninguém, mais você precisa dizer a ela se não quiser perdê-la para sempre. Encontro você no portão em meia hora para missão."

Disse tudo que sempre havia desejado falar, levantou bruscamente da cadeira e jogou dinheiro suficiente no balcão. Não olhou para o amigo, estava irritado demais para fazê-lo. Com passos pesados para fora do bar deixou o moreno sozinho absorvendo o que escutou.

Já havia alertado Sasuke há mais tempo, aliás, alertava-o sempre, mais dessa vez não agüentou, teve que dizer tudo que pensava o que era certo. Para o loiro o Uchiha havia passado dos limites e não deixaria isso acontecer.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Não conseguiu esquecer a semi-discussão que teve com o Uchiha. Pensou a noite toda. Detalhes rondaram pela mente inquieta da Haruno não a deixando dormir, cogitou que talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter feito às fotos, deixar as coisas como vinham seguindo, sem alterações drásticas. Estava confusa demais para decidir o que era o certo naquele momento.

"-Sakura você está bem?" Ino perguntou olhando o semblante desanimado da amiga. Já estava preocupando-se.

"-Claro que sim, por quê?" Respondeu com um sorriso meio falso no rosto, logo depois voltou a preencher as fichas de pacientes que estava carregando.

"-Você está estranha desde ontem. Não quer me contar o que é? Ou ainda é pelo que o Sasuke-kun disse?" Não queria voltar a tocar no assunto e aborrecer mais a Haruno, mais a preocupação com Sakura passou acima da razão da Yamanaka.

"-Quer saber Ino, é pelo que eu ouvi sim e, eu não vou deixar isso assim, não vou. Quem ele pensa que é?"

Disse alterada jogando quase violentamente as fichas sobre o balcão branco com detalhes pequenos e horizontais em azul claro. O gesto captou a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam no local, ouviu murmúrios que certamente eram dedicados a ela e sua quase cena psicótica.

_-Só porque é bonitinho e gostosinho pensa que pode fazer esse tipo de coisas._

"-Eu sei que você ficou decepcionada, mais deixe isso passar, ele ainda pode te pedir desculpas." Disse tentando aplacar a inquietação da amiga.

"-Se ele quisesse pedir, já tinha feito. Mas, talvez seja melhor assim." Disse pouco convencida. Agora falando baixo tentando despistar a atenção das pessoas que eram dirigidas a ela.

"-Ele saiu em missão logo depois do que aconteceu. Talvez ele ainda não tenha tido oportunidade para desculpas."

As palavras finalmente fizeram sentido para medica-nin e, ela finalmente aceitou a teoria da Yamanaka. Não havia percebido que o moreno havia saído em missão, talvez porque evitava-o a todo custo desde o incidente do tapa, não sentia-se preparada para enfrentá-lo tão recentemente.

Ainda podia sentir a queimação na palma da mão igual a quando lhe cedeu o tapa.. Seu castelo de areia havia sido destruído completamente, estava cansada de tentar reergue-lo novamente. Estava desistindo.

Saiu dos pensamentos quando a recepcionista apareceu entregando um recado para a Yamanaka que prontamente desenvolveu um semblante de choro. Era um paciente com uma perfuração no ombro, não muito grave, mais certamente atrasaria seus planos.

"-Sakura. Por favor, fique com este paciente, eu tenho um encontro, você sabe com quem. Não posso faltar." Pediu fazendo manha enquanto repetia o nome da Haruno insistentemente ate conseguir um, "sim", como resposta da medica-nin.

"-Ino, não. Deve ser algum daqueles malucos que se machucam somente para me ver e pedir autógrafos naquela maldita revista. Eu já estou cansada disso." Disse já derrotada. Sabia que cederia ao capricho da amiga. Olhou-a por longos segundos. "-Ok. Suma daqui antes que eu mude de idéia. Vá almoçar e se divertir."

Parou por alguns momentos apoiada no balcão vendo a Yamanaka com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto se atrapalhava para tirar o jaleco branco o mais rápido possível para permanecer com a blusa roxa decotada. Pensou em quando ela mesma estaria sorrindo assim também e, se algum dia seria realmente possível, sorriu fracamente com os próprios pensamentos e a visão da amiga atrapalhada. Finalmente dirigiu-se para sala onde estaria o suposto fã alucinado.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Entrou com os olhos grudados na ficha do paciente que não tinha dados pessoais, só uma breve descrição do ferimento e como ocorreu. Perguntou coisas aleatórias e não ouviu respostas, decidiu finalmente olhar para certificar-se que realmente havia alguém ali.

Sentiu um arrepio na coluna e uma leve fadiga quando avistou quem era; o Uchiha estava em frente da mesa de vidro da medica-nin com uma mancha considerável de sangue no ombro colorindo a blusa branca do uniforme ANBU que ele ainda vestia. Havia acabado de chegar da missão com Naruto. A kunai que fora cravada no ombro esquerdo foi um incidente, nada grave em demasia.

Olhou para o moreno tentando firmar-se sem muito sucesso. Hiper-ventilou.

"-Por favor, tire a roupa." Disse rapidamente e baixo ainda entretida em anotar futilidades na ficha que segurava.

"-O que?" O moreno perguntou com duvida não tinha certeza do que ouviu.

-_Tirar a roupa? Foi isso?_ Pensou rapidamente o moreno.

"-Por favor, tire a camisa, eu disse, tire a camisa." Respondeu entre dentes e séria logo depois de quebrar sutilmente ao meio - com uma das mãos - a caneta que ainda segurava.

_-Mais se quiser tirar a roupa fique a vontade._

"-Agora deite-se na cama." Disse baixo e rápido novamente enquanto deixava a ficha sobre a mesa de costas para o moreno.

"-Cama? Não tem cama aqui." Disse franzindo o cenho tentando assimilar corretamente as palavras da Haruno. Terminou de tirar a camisa manchada de sangue e colocou-a sobre a maca.

"-Você está louco? Eu disse MACA, MACA!"

Repetiu a palavra em um tom de voz elevado olhando o Uchiha meio desconcertado. Logo depois voltou ao estado normal enquanto mexia nervosamente na franja do próprio cabelo ao notar o moreno sem camisa, já havia acostumado-se com tantos shinobs que permaneciam nesse estado a sua frente, com o tempo passou a não dar importância, mas, aquele era Uchiha Sasuke, ou ainda melhor, Uchiha Sasuke sem camisa e isso já é motivo suficiente para um descontrole hormonal ou talvez para o sangue entrar em ebulição instantânea.

_-Acho que eu estou ouvindo coisas, será que é algo subconsciente por eu querer levá-la para cama? _Desprendeu-se dos pensamentos quando viu a agulha e o fio para dar pontos.

"-Espera aí. Você vai me costurar? Não pode usar chakra?" Perguntou sério escondendo o receio ao olhar à agulha e linha nas mãos da Haruno.

_-É claro que eu posso, mais prefiro que você sinta dor... Dor. Baka!_

"-Eu sou a medica aqui. Sou eu quem decidi o que é o melhor e, os pontos são melhores agora."

Disse passando o algodão em volta do machucado para retirar o sangue e limpar o local. Estava extremamente perto do garoto que estava sentado na beirada da maca de frente para medica-nin. Sakura já havia decidido não tocar no assunto lastimável ocorrido no dia anterior.

"-Ok! Haruno-sensei."

Disse baixo enquanto olhava todos os movimentos que a garota fazia, prendeu-se nas expressões faciais, se deu conta que ela tinha o cenho levemente franzido enquanto manejava majestosamente a agulha, reparou como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando furava a pele e passava a agulha para o outro lado puxando com cuidado o fio. Estava tão hipnotizado pela garota que não lembrou de sentir dor. Deu-se conta que seus rostos estavam perigosamente perto, podia sentir o perfume levemente adocicado que exalava dela quando o vento batia pela janela desordenando levemente os cabelos róseos. Focou-se novamente nos lábios da medica-nin, segui-os em cada pequeno movimento. Estavam perto demais...

_-Ela está usando o mesmo gloss rosa da capa da revista, é mais brilhante de perto e tem cheiro de morango.... Ela está tão... Linda._

Em um impulso de um movimento repentino colou seus lábios aos da medica-nin, não recebeu resposta prontamente ela estava paralisada pela surpresa, logo depois sua feição suavizou-se; fechou os olhos verdes como Sasuke já havia feito e começou a corresponder vagarosamente ao beijo do Uchiha. Sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada e acariciada lentamente com gestos firmes, o olfato capturou rapidamente o perfume levemente amadeirado refrescante e misterioso que exalava do ex-vingador pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto firmando o beijo e correspondendo o gesto anterior, ao mesmo tempo em que aproximou-se colando os dois corpos, desceu as mãos pelo tórax definido do Uchiha e sentiu a respiração dele agitada, fazendo-o subir e descer coordenadamente.

O beijo dele tinha gosto de menta era quente e macio, suave e preciso, necessitado e apaixonado, doce e refrescante, misterioso e receptivo. Sentiram de imediato como os movimentos estavam coordenados como se o fizesse todos os dias por horas seguidas, até encontrar os movimentos perfeitos para um beijo perfeito.

_-Droga! Sakura, ele só está brincando com você, não deixe isso acontecer de um fim nisso logo. Ele pode ser gostoso mais meu orgulho está em jogo._

Pensou logo que conseguiu raciocinar durante o beijo. Tentou se afastar mais o Uchiha a segurou pela cintura a impedindo e, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo a segurando pela nuca em um gesto quase desesperado para não perde-la. As mãos que ainda estavam apoiadas sobre os ombros do garoto raciocinaram rapidamente; apertou o machucado que havia acabado de costurar, o Uchiha a largou rapidamente, e ela por instinto afastou-se um pouco, olhou o garoto a sua frente de joelhos no chão com a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo e a cabeça baixa, gemendo de dor.

"-Droga! Sakura porque você fez isso? Está doendo... Muito."

A voz saiu entrecortada pela dor, ainda segurava o ombro tentando inutilmente fazer a dor diminuir. A Haruno estava estática e assustada sem saber o que fazer, não tinha idéia que o machucaria tanto, arrependeu-se e sentiu o coração apartar ao ver Sasuke caído a sua frente. Abaixou-se de encontro ao garoto.

Foi receptiva quando sentiu o Uchiha apoiar a cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço em um semi-abraço.

"-Me desculpe eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso."

Disse retribuindo o abraço instintivamente e com um pouco de culpa. Os dois ficaram por breves segundos abraçados e parados até a medica-nin sentir algo molhado em seu pescoço. O Uchiha abusado a estava beijando novamente, o beijo começou na clavícula e foi subindo com um rastro de saliva quente até a mandíbula. Tentou pará-lo sem sucesso protestou tentando separar-se do corpo do ex-vingador, até que não precisou mais tentar, o Uchiha fez por ele mesmo.

"-Me desculpe, por ter falado aquelas coisas para você."

Desculpou-se depois de parar abruptamente o beijo e prender a respiração por breves segundos, permaneceu ainda com o rosto afundado na curva do pescoço da Haruno, logo depois respirou pesadamente absorvendo o perfume que ela exalava.

Estava estática não conseguia assimilar o que ouviu; o Uchiha estava se desculpando ou era uma brincadeira do seu cérebro traiçoeiro? Não, definitivamente não se deixaria levar fácil assim, não desta vez. Empurrou o Uchiha de cima de si levantando-se para permanecer em pé, ato que foi copiado por Sasuke imediatamente.

"-Pare. Não diga mais nada. Você sempre aparece e tira tudo de mim, eu não quero mais ouvir. Eu nunca deveria ter feito àquelas fotos eu queria queimar todas aquelas revistas."

Disse furiosa olhando para o Uchiha. Sentiu os olhos umedecerem rapidamente e constatou sua visão nublada pelas lagrimas, abaixou a cabeça na tentativa falha de esconder o semblante.

"-O que você está dizendo? Se for pelo que eu disse, eu já admiti que me equivoquei. Eu estava com raiva, foi isso. Não precisa dizer essas coisas."

Tentou inutilmente aplacar a fúria da medica-nin, não gostava de presenciar as lagrimas dela, era como se algo invisível apertasse seu coração o partindo em dois.

"-Saia daqui!" Disse com a voz entrecortada ainda mantendo a cabeça abaixada apontando para a porta branca adornada com frisos azuis claros da sala.

Não queria, mais acabou decidindo que deixá-la sozinha seria melhor nesse momento conturbado. Abriu a porta deu alguns passos para fora e, pela visão nublada da imagem das lagrimas da Haruno quase tropeçou na Yamanaka que havia acabado de chegar do encontro. A loira olhou estranha para o moreno - que passou direto sem cumprimentos cordiais - e rumou à sala da Haruno. Estava aflita para saber o que ocorreu, não queria ver novamente a amiga chorosa. Preparou-se para consolá-la.

"-Sakura o que aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou olhando a medica-nin que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras para pacientes em frente a sua mesa. Repetiu o gesto da amiga ocupando a cadeira vaga a sua frente.

"-O Sasuke era o paciente, ele me beijou e me pediu desculpas." Disse tudo sem pausas não queria dar explicações naquele momento. Estava perdida em pensamentos.

"-O... O... Que? Se ele fez isso então porque esta cara decepcionada? Não eram desculpas que você estava esperando?" Perguntou calmamente enquanto brincava carinhosamente com uma das mãos da Haruno em um gesto de conforto.

"-Eu não sei mais se era isso que eu queria. Ino. Eu sempre estive procurando alguma falha grande o suficiente no Sasuke para eu tentar odiá-lo e finalmente esquecê-lo, e quando ele me dá o que eu procurava, ele vem e concerta a falha, tira tudo de mim e recupera sua irritante, extrema e indefectível perfeição novamente, deixando mais uma vez meus sentimentos confusos. Argh! Eu quero matá-lo. Estou tão confusa, não é justo ele fazer isso comigo. Não é?"

Disse olhando para amiga ainda com as lagrimas insistindo em traçar caminhos pelo rosto alvo, os olhos verdes estavam ainda mais brilhantes pelas lagrimas acumuladas. Esperou por respostas que a Yamanaka não poderia ceder, só havia uma pessoa apta a isso; era ela mesma.

"-Não é justo. Mais eu também sei que você não quer matá-lo de verdade. E... Pelo menos agora você tirou a prova que ele não é assexuado." Terminou com um sorrisinho lascivo brincando nos lábios tentando animar inutilmente a Haruno.

"-Eu não sei! Mais talvez eu compre um furador de gelo e mate-o picado em pedaços bem pequenos. E sim ele não é nem um pouco assexuado. Mais não vou dar detalhes, esqueça Ino-porca." Disse com um sorriso fraco no rosto tentando corresponder as expectativas da amiga em vê-la bem.

"-Há pare de brincadeiras. Eu sei que não quer matá-lo realmente" Disse com um riso tristonho e baixinho.

"-Eu não consigo imaginar sua não-existência, eu o amo e não posso fugir disso. Mais vai ser preciso mais do que desculpas para eu voltar ao que era antes."

Disse tentando limpar com as costas das mãos as grossas lagrimas olhando seriamente para a Yamanaka, logo depois deixou um leve sorrisinho brincar nos lábios que minutos atrás foram roubados pelo Uchiha.

:

:

**To be continued...**

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_Kyaaa capitulo meio dramático _T.T _ mais foi preciso, eu não sei se ficou bom, porque nunca escrevi drama antes. Então não me convenci muito ç.ç. _

_Pronto o Sasuke-kun provou que não é assexuado _\o/.

_Sasuke_: e quem disse que eu sou assexuado, só você mesmo que é uma louca ò.ó... _Fer-chan_: você não sabe de nada Sasuke-kun, está desinformado, todo mundo acha isso de você, é só entrar no orkut e verificar. u.u... _Sasuke:_ idiota ¬¬

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	5. Just For You

**Cover Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse os personagens masculinos seriam gigolôs e provavelmente estariam ganhando muito dinheiro.

_Romance / Humor_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Cover Girl Cap. 5**

Tudo nos últimos dias o estava pegando de surpresa e, se havia algo que Uchiha Sasuke o ex-vingador a atual ANBU de Konoha detestava; eram surpresas, pelo simples fato de saber que está desinformado, assim não podendo traçar planos precisos para nada sair errado, isso o deixava furioso. Surpresas são assim, por isso o Uchiha as detestava.

O semblante fechado e agoniado enquanto andava apressado e furioso denunciava que algo - ou tudo - não andava bem para o moreno. Desde que teve a conversa com a Haruno não conseguiu esquecer as palavras da garota, não precisamente as que foram para ofendê-lo, mais sim as palavras iniciais aquelas que poderiam – se fossem verdade – acabar com o martírio de ambos.

_- Eu nunca deveria ter feito àquelas fotos eu queria queimar todas aquelas revistas. _As palavras da Haruno ainda insistiam em queimar como acido na cabeça do Uchiha.

-_ Será que ela se sentiu tão mal com o que eu disse? Ou realmente ela não queria mais ter tirado as fotos?Ela parecia mal!_

Os pensamentos do ex-vingador foram interrompidos bruscamente por um ser verde que vinha em sua direção. O sorriso gigante no rosto denunciava a felicidade excessiva que estava transbordando, algo enrolado e relativamente colorido na mão de Rock Lee chamou a atenção do Uchiha o fazendo bufar instintivamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos negros com urgência.

_-Lá vem o filhote verde mal parido de cruz credo. Será que ele não sabe que existem roupas pretas e brancas ou azuis?_

O ser verde finalmente chegou perto de Sasuke, parando de costas para o chafariz que havia no meio da praça, o Uchiha sem muita vontade virou-se de frente a Lee quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado com uma voz estridentemente irritante na opinião do moreno.

O Uchiha não sabia se prestava mais atenção na fonte de água a sua frente ou na roupa verde do ninja que parecia que com o forte sol e o reflexo de toda a água jorrando atrás de si havia ficado mais luminosa e brilhante do que de costume.

-_Essa combinação maldita de verde com água e sol está me cegando, se eu quisesse ficar cego usava o Mangekyou Sharingan constantemente._

"-Sasuke-san, que bom vê-lo. Olhe só o que eu consegui recentemente."

Disse maliciosamente desenrolando o objeto colorido na frente dos olhos do moreno tapando o próprio rosto e revelando um exemplar da revista _secret's_ idêntico ao que Sasuke havia molhado – segundo ele, não propositalmente.

"-Você havia ficado tão alarmado pensei que não conseguiria outro." Disse o Uchiha entre dentes tentando disfarçar inutilmente à raiva na voz que já estava mais rouca que de costume.

"-É, eu realmente pensei, Sasuke-san. Mais as bancas estão cheias de revistas novamente. Todos ficaram tão apaixonados que pediram mais exemplares da revista da minha linda flor de Konoha, assim eu comprei outro e, com certeza com esse não ocorrerá nenhum infortúnio como ocorreu com o outro. Não é Sasuke-san?"

O mestre do Taijutsu podia ver o sangue fervente e a raiva corroendo o semblante fechado do Uchiha que não desviou os olhos em quase momento algum da revista que Lee carregava. Logo depois como em um passe de mágica, Sasuke suavizou as feições enquanto olhava para Lee. Parecia quase amigável.

"-Eu já expliquei que foi um movimento involuntário. Mas já que você não acredita, eu gostaria que nós esquecêssemos desse fato e voltássemos ao normal, como antes. Para selar o momento que tal um abraço?"

-_Se alguém o abraçar é perigoso essa cor verde grudar na roupa igual à caneta verde fluorescente de marcação, ou então aqueles tubinhos fluorescentes que dão em festas._

O Uchiha disse a ultima frase tentando esconder o asco e o desgosto, logo depois avistou o semblante feliz e radiante de efusividade do ser verde a sua frente. Constatou que tudo havia ido pelo caminho certo.

"-Há! Que idéia ótima Sasuke-san. Sim vamos selar esse precioso momento de amizade com um lindo abraço fraternal carregado com todo o fogo da juventude."

Disse abrindo exageradamente os braços fazendo suas mangas verdes ficarem mais cintilantes com o reflexo da água correndo incessantemente da fonte atrás de si.

O Uchiha o olhou com repulsa estampada no rosto e finalmente deu um passo para frente encurtando a distancia. Olhou Lee com os braços abertos e deu outro passo encurtando ainda mais o vazio entre os dois, ergueu vagarosamente as mãos pousando-as juntas sobre a face alva, inspecionou mais uma vez Lee que o chamava para o abraço balançando a revista na mão direita. Fixou o olhar nas folhas esvoaçando-se com o gesto do garoto, tirou rapidamente as mãos do rosto e em um movimento rápido e preciso empurrou com um pouco de força o ser verde para dentro do chafariz.

O viu perder o equilíbrio e tropeçar na pequena mureta - que impedia a água de vazar para rua - e cair dentro do pequeno lago artificial, submergiu molhando totalmente suas roupas que ficaram em um tom de verde escuro, o cabelo que ficou ainda mais brilhante e escorrido e, o mais importante; à revista que havia sido novamente e totalmente destruída pela água, ou seria pelo Uchiha ciumento?

O moreno com um sorriso irônico de canto observou a cena toda, quase se permitiu sorrir quando avistou Lee debatendo-se na água proferindo a ele xingamentos e lamentando-se sobre o estado recente da revista destruída e manchada pela tinta escorrida, estava tudo em frangalhos. Não havia salvação.

"-Uchiha desgraçado! Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você. Traidor miserável, maldito".

Ainda sentado submerso na água gritava incessantemente apontando freneticamente para o Uchiha que a essa altura já estava cercado por uma multidão; alguns riam sem parar do estado do ninja molhado, outros sentiam pena, algumas senhoras abafavam risinhos descontraídos enquanto observavam uma criança levada atirar um sorvete meio derretido de baunilha em cima do Jounin encharcado.

"-A culpa não foi minha. Foi dessa pedra aqui." Disse abaixando-se rapidamente e pegando uma pedra relativamente grande do chão. "-Eu tropecei nela e me desequilibrei, foi mal Lee. E é melhor você parar de comprar essa revista, eu acho que ela está te dando azar".

Disse com acidez jogando a pedra - sem usar força - na direção do ser verde molhado, logo depois que escutou o _splash_ da pedra atingindo o alvo virou-se de costas saindo entre a multidão que já começava dispersar-se gradativamente.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Eu acho que você está fazendo isso só para se defender, é plausível" Disse a Hyuuga logo após escutar tudo o que aconteceu a Haruno, inclusive as desculpas que a rosada não cedeu ao Uchiha.

"-Ainda bem que você me entendeu, Hinata-chan. A Ino acha que eu deveria ter o perdoado, mas eu não consegui. Acho que meu estoque de desculpas para Uchihas acabou". Divagou com Hinata enquanto desciam à rua em direção as suas casas o hospital estava às moscas, foram liberadas mais cedo do que o normal.

"-A Ino-chan não entende porque ela não passou pelas coisas que você passou. Para ela foi mais fácil, nunca teve que perdoar erros terríveis de alguém, como você fez. Só que um dia a paciência acaba".

A Hyuuga explicou melancólica olhando a amiga que andava mirando o chão o tempo todo. Logo depois desviou o olhar da cabeça baixa da medica-nin para olhar a frente; avistou Sasuke parado ao longe. Pode perceber que o vingador estava esperando ávido por um momento a sós com Sakura. Despediu-se rapidamente da amiga com uma desculpa qualquer e virou a primeira rua rapidamente para não dar mais explicações. Antes de sumir completamente pode avistar Sakura chamando seu nome com a mão direita estendida tentando inutilmente alcançá-la em uma tentativa totalmente falha de rete-la ao seu lado.

A Haruno deu-se por vencida com um semblante aborrecido murmurando futilidades sobre o comportamento repentinamente instável e nada amigável da Hyuuga, afinal ela havia deixado-a lamentando-se sozinha, inadmissível. Olhou para frente e encontrou quem menos queria no momento: Uchiha Sasuke, apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax bem formado quase todo exposto pelo Kimono preto sem mangas semi-aberto. Observou-o sair da calma aparente quando finalmente se deu conta que ela o havia visto. Descruzou os braços rapidamente desapoiou-se da parede e com passos firmes e rápidos foi de encontro a Haruno que no exato momento em que captou as intenções do Uchiha virou-se sutilmente para fugir para o lado contrario.

"-Sakura espere. Eu preciso falar com você". Disse puxando-a pelo braço direito e virando-a de frente a ele.

"-O que foi? Você quer saber o numero do meu manequim para comprar roupas para mim?" Disse acida olhando profundamente para o rosto do Uchiha.

"-Eu já pedi desculpas por isso". Disse em mesmo tom, estava perdendo a pouca paciência.

"-E eu não as dei. Agora, por favor, me solte e me deixe em paz". Disse apertando a mandíbula e tentando afastar-se do moreno.

"-Ok! Eu já sei que você não me desculpou, eu não mereço. Mas eu quero perguntar outra coisa". Soltou-a olhando-a fixamente. "-Aquilo que você disse para mim, sobre querer queimar as revistas, era verdade? Você quer mesmo se livrar delas?" Perguntou receoso procurando por respostas nas expressões da medica-nin.

"-Agora é tarde, olhe ao seu redor está cheio delas eu não posso fazer nada". Disse melancólica olhando para os lados como se estivesse apontando as bancas lotadas das revistas.

_-Mas eu posso._ O vingador pensou rapidamente.

"-Você vai ver. Eu ainda vou merecer suas desculpas".

Disse perigosamente perto do ouvido da medica-nin cedeu um beijo rápido no pescoço da mesma para logo depois sair rapidamente rua abaixo não dando tempo para contestações pelo seu ato que deixou uma Sakura perplexa pouco raivosa e sem reação para trás.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-É impossível e, sem mais". Terminou o loiro com semblante calmo foliando um folheto amarelo e vermelho de viagens com descontos promocionais.

"-Você sabe que não é, dobe, só quero que me ajude em algumas coisas, mais nada". Terminou quase convencendo o amigo que já cedia por cansaço, o moreno nunca fora tão persistente.

"-Eu ainda não sei... Mais se você quer mesmo pegar todas as revistas é melhor começar rápido porque a cada minuto alguém está comprando um exemplar novo... Inclusive o Lee".

Terminou colocando o folheto no bolso com risinhos de deboche ao avistar o semblante enfurecido do Uchiha, que não se preocupou em esconder a raiva em imaginar o mestre do taijutsu comprando outra revista e vangloriando-se novamente. Definitivamente não deixaria isso acontecer.

"-Vá para o inferno então. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda".

Disse bufando enquanto olhava com mal agrado o loiro descendo a rua tranquilamente depois de negar ajuda que o moreno tanto desejava. Havia decidido que faria o que Sakura queria; pegaria todas as revistas de konoha e daria todos os exemplares capturados a medica-nin, para fazer o que ela bem desejasse; queimar, rasgar, molhar, guardar, comer, enfim, queria vê-la sorrindo novamente.

Desceu a rua à procura da primeira banca de revistas que visse. Ela seria a primeira vitima do ex-vingador, e novo objetivo. Entrou e constatou que era a mesma banca que comprou a ultima e primeira caixa de exemplares, havia lá o mesmo senhor do outro dia só que desta vez ele vestia uma camisa listrada em diversas cores diferentes.

"-Olha só, o rapaz do outro dia. Vai comprar mais revistas?" O velho perguntou com burla na fala acompanhada de um sorrisinho malicioso.

"-Sim, me de todas que você tem; as das prateleiras, do balcão e, as do estoque". Sibilou pausadamente fingindo calma enquanto olhava raivoso para lentidão do velho em recolher todas as revistas.

_-Se esse velho continuar assim eu vou apodrecer neste lugar._

"-Deixe que eu ajude o senhor". Rapidamente pegou todas as revistas da banca e juntou-as a pilha grande do estoque que já estava no balcão. Terminou ofegante de desespero em sair daquele lugar.

"-Posso perguntar o que vai fazer com tantas revistas?" Perguntou olhando para o Uchiha impaciente.

"-É claro que não. Cuide da sua vida. Agora me de a nota para eu pagar". Respondeu acido a pergunta do vendedor mais que intrometido na opinião do ex-vingador.

Olhou com o canto dos olhos o homem terminar a nota com o valor absurdo dos exemplares e pegou-a rapidamente não se importou com o valor absurdo. Tateou o bolso direito em busca da carteira com o dinheiro e os diversos cartões de credito que sempre carregava consigo, mais nada encontrou, alarmou-se imediatamente.

"-Por Kami! Eu perdi minha carteira, mais espere eu vou até em casa procurá-la e volto em seguida". Disse logo após tatear selvagemente todos os bolsos da roupa e, nada encontrar. Já estava saindo para fora da banca quando ouviu a voz do homem o chamar rapidamente.

"-Espere, eu não posso segurar essas revistas aqui. Se quiser todas vai ter que levá-las agora, porque se não, caso contrário, vou vendê-las ao primeiro que chegar e quiser comprar". Disse tudo claramente com tom de triunfo uma espécie de vingança pela acidez do Uchiha.

"-Será que você é surdo? Eu disse que não tenho dinheiro comigo preciso da minha carteira". Disse apertando os dentes e fechando os olhos respirando profundamente logo depois em uma tentativa falha de buscar calma.

"-Eu sei que não tem dinheiro agora... Mas eu gostei da sua Katana". Disse calmamente apontando para a arma ninja que estava presa nas costas do moreno.

"-Você quer minha... Katana em troca das revistas?"

_-Filho de uma p..._

Olhou-o com ódio, afinal, possuía o objeto há muito tempo, havia uma espécie de apresso sentimental, não iria se desfazer tão facilmente da arma ninja, é claro, se não estivesse totalmente obcecado com alguns objetivos. "-Ok fique com ela". Disse desprendendo lentamente a Katana das costas e entregando-a por cima do balcão ao velho sorridente, quando sentiu o primeiro puxão firmou o punho não querendo solta-la como uma criança manhosa, olhava fixamente ao objeto tão adorado ao mesmo tempo em que corriam os olhos para a pilha de revistas, finalmente largou a Katana com desgosto.

"-Há! Meu neto vai adorar isso. Ele vai fazer aniversario amanhã. Ele adora essas coisas ninja, tenho certeza que ela irá brincar até estragá-la toda, até deixá-la enferrujada e sem lamina, quebrar o cabo, e melecá-la com as mãos sujas de doces e terra....".

"-Será que o senhor, por favor, poderia calar a boca?"

O Uchiha o interrompeu raivoso quase ativando o sharingan e com um tom acido e baixo prendendo a mandíbula, mais o suficientemente alto e firme para o velho parar de atormentá-lo com relatos da previa morte da sua adorada Katana causada por um pirralho nojento.

Pegou as revistas - que estavam em uma pilha excepcionalmente grande – e colocou-as em uma sacola grande o suficiente para caber ainda mais. Saiu com semblante fechado e raivoso da loja. Só o fato de não sentir mais o peso da sua ex-arma ninja nas costas o deixava extremamente mal-humorado.

Rumou para casa que para sua sorte localizava-se perto da banca. Deixou as revistas em cima da cama e parou um minuto pra avaliar como ele podia ter comprado tantas revistas, parou o raciocínio abruptamente disposto a encontrar a carteira perdida com o dinheiro e os cartões de credito que sempre carregava consigo. Revirou os lençóis olhou embaixo da cama revirou os armários e finalmente a achou largada perto do sofá quase escondendo-se embaixo dele. A pegou e muito rapidamente deixou mais uma vez o apartamento para continuar seu atual objetivo: resgatar todas as revistas de Konoha.

Já portando todos os cartões de credito e sua clássica irritação - que estava mais alterada hoje por motivos óbvios – entrou na banca seguinte que se encontrava relativamente bem mais longe da primeira. Entrou e instintivamente avaliou o espaço que se encontrava; algumas prateleiras cheias de revistas, alguns doces com aspecto duvidoso e a vendedora: uma velha de mais ou menos uns cinqüenta e cinco a sessenta anos vestindo uma blusa vermelha cheia de botões e uma saia marfim totalmente fora de moda combinando com o coque mal feito prendendo o cabelo grisalho e os óculos gigantes de arco tartaruga.

"-Humm! Posso oferecer algo?" Disse maliciosamente as palavras em duplo sentido enquanto escorregava lentamente os grandes óculos pelo nariz fino, avaliando o Uchiha de cima a baixo com avidez o deixando levemente constrangido.

_-Talvez deixar este mundo já seria de bom tamanho._

"-Eu quero todas as revistas _secret's"_. Disse recompondo-se ao mesmo tempo em que afastou-se instintivamente do balcão em que a senhora estava totalmente debruçada mandando-lhe um olhar mais que pervertido.

"-Todas? Mais são muitas... Muitas mesmo". Disse quase séria olhando o Uchiha de cima a baixo novamente.

"-Não importa. Só me de as revistas". Respondeu o mais seco que conseguiu, queria acabar com o olhar pervertido daquela mulher descerebrada.

Avistou a mulher afastar-se lentamente do balcão e começar a resgatar as revistas rapidamente das prateleiras empoeiradas e sujas, logo depois afastou-se e sumiu por uma pequena porta para logo em seguida voltar com duas pilhas enormes de exemplares, rapidamente o moreno calculou que era muito mais que na outra banca passada, no mínimo umas duzentas revistas cobriam o balcão mal limpo e marrom.

"-O preço é esse".

Disse estendendo uma pequena nota fiscal azul clara pra o Uchiha que a olhou rapidamente não dando importância pra os números absurdamente expansivos do papel. Retirou a carteira do bolso e sacou um dos vários cartões de credito, ofereceu-o a velha que no momento em que foi resgatar o cartão da mão do Uchiha aproveitou para prendê-la na sua própria mão.

"-Nossa! Que mãos lindas você tem". Disse acariciando descaradamente, enquanto o Uchiha sentia lapsos de nojo revirar o próprio estomago.

"-Só desconte o dinheiro, ok?" Disse puxando rapidamente a mão e cruzando os braços no peito como se estivesse na defensiva.

_-Kuso! Vou gastar litros de desinfetante para lavar essa mão._

"-Se você prefere assim... Então me de sua identidade". Disse com voz melada olhando insistentemente para o Uchiha que estava abrindo a carteira novamente à procura do documento.

"-Kuso! Eu não estou com minha identidade aqui, mais isso é mesmo necessário? Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke todo mundo me conhece." Disse altero tentando convencer a velha.

"-Há querido eu sei que você é quem diz que é. Mais esse é o protocolo; eu tenho que segui-lo". Terminou mordendo o lábio inferior e piscando o olho direito em uma tentativa inútil e enojante de ser sexy.

"-Não tem nada que eu possa fazer? Eu preciso das revistas agora". O Uchiha Disse entre dentes apertando os punhos; reação causada pela raiva e pelo suco biliar que passeou do estomago até a garganta.

-_Te jogo na parede e te chamo de lagartixa morta, baby! _O sarcasmo tomou conta do pensamento do moreno.

"-Bem, sempre tem algo a ser feito..." Disse passando a língua nos lábios com uma dose generosa de saliva, ato que fez o Uchiha engolir o vomito. "-Sempre tem algo que queremos receber e, no seu caso... Bem, é a beleza, não é, tchutchuco?" Terminou gloriosa com a própria observação obvia enquanto ajeitava os enormes e horrendos óculos no rosto.

"-Seja mais clara." Disse ríspido e indolente, enquanto olhava a velha com um sorrisinho libidinoso no rosto mal talhado.

"-Tire a roupa! A.g.o.r.a!" Disse pausadamente a ultima palavra, não queria que o Uchiha tivesse desculpas; por mal entendidos.

"-Você enlouqueceu completamente." O moreno com extrema repulsa disse baixo mais autoritário como sempre.

"-Vem muitas pessoas querendo essas revistas, inclusive aquele garoto com barriga de tanquinho e roupa verde colada, ele encomendou muitas... mas como você é meu preferido eu decidi vende-las a você, mas se você não colaborar...". Terminou quase cantarolando deixando a situação clara para o Uchiha: ele não teria saída ao não ser acatar o pedido da velha babona.

O Uchiha ficou estático por um momento avaliando a situação: ou tirava a roupa e conseguia as revistas ou não tirava e Lee iria comprá-las, um arrepio correu pela espinha com a ultima suposição, decidiu-se então pela primeira.

Remexeu-se um pouco para os lados olhando para a rua, a banca era um pouco fechada com vidros em cor fume. Colocou as duas mãos pelas laterais do Kimono preto sem mangas meio aberto e deslizou-as - sem vontade - até o laço que o prendia, o desfez jogou-o no chão e tirou o Kimono do corpo apoiando-o em uma das prateleiras vazias. Logo depois deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo sem vontade. Não queria olhar a velha, mais ele era Uchiha Sasuke e nenhuma velha tarada, pervertida e libidinosa o deixaria permanecer de cabeça baixa.

"-Pronto! É o que queria?" Disse abrindo os braços rapidamente deixando-os cair nas laterais proporcionando um barulho abafado.

"-Tire o resto. Mais desta vez faça com mais entusiasmo. Se quiser posso colocar uma musiquinha para você relaxar, tchutchuco". Disse apontando o aparelho de som e dando uma gargalhada inclinado a cabeça totalmente para traz soltando alguns fios brancos do coque mal feito.

O moreno bufou visivelmente e com lentidão levou as mãos até o botão da calça preta e começou a abri-lo enquanto a velha assistia tudo com um filete de sangue escorrendo da narina esquerda, deixou as calças caírem assim permanecendo somente de boxer branca.

"-Pronto já está tudo feito".

Disse depois de alguns segundos estático e sem roupas. Vestiu-se rapidamente com semblante mais que irritado e indo a direção das revistas. Queria se livrar da velha mais do que quis se livrar de Itachi.

"-Espere! Como você foi um bom garoto e é claro está usando boxer branca, minha preferida, vou dar um presentinho para você".

Abaixou-se no balcão e puxou uma bolsa preta e grande o suficiente para caber todas as revistas, deu-a para o ex-vingador que colocou todos os exemplares enquanto a velha passava o cartão de credito sem precisar mais da identificação do moreno.

Saiu da loja em disparada queria se afastar o máximo possível da velha e das imagens horripilantes que haviam ocorrido a pouco, queria que o trauma se fosse o mais rápido possível de sua mente perturbada.

Passou em mais milhares de bancas que havia em konoha; algumas mais difíceis de conseguir os exemplares, outras totalmente fáceis, algumas prevalecia o dinheiro do Uchiha outras seu nome e, algumas simplesmente o fato de ser bonito ajudava, ainda mais quando a vendedora era uma fangirl desvairada ao ponto de ceder todas as revistas de graça, em alguns casos só precisou ativar o sharingan.

O ex-vingador sabia muito bem que essa leva de revistas era a ultima que chegaria a Konoha e, não precisaria se incomodar com mais delas nas bancas, ele havia comprado todas, absolutamente tudo que viu pela frente e até o que não viu e procurou para achar. Estava decidido; ninguém teria as revistas, não mais, a não ser Haruno Sakura.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

A Haruno olhava petrificada para o loiro a sua frente que não parava de falar e gesticular um minuto se quer.

"-Eu não sei o que o teme tem Sakura-chan, mais ele está muito mal. A ultima vez que o vi há alguns minutos ele estava deitado na cama tremendo de frio e tão pálido, quer dizer, pálido ele já é, mais ele estava ainda mais, pode acreditar nisso eu sei que é difícil mais ele estava e, também estava com umas olheiras enormes e roxas e suando frio e todo descabelado e murmurando incoerências do tipo: 'eu estou vendo a luz' ou ainda pior 'eu estou morrendo'. Há Sakura-chan foi horrível você tem que ir até o apartamento dele imediatamente." Terminou ofegante.

"-Você tem certeza Naruto? Como ele pode estar tão mal eu o encontrei ontem mesmo á tarde e ele estava perfeitamente bem".

Terminou assustada tentando achar alguma falha na explicação do loiro para a suposta doença do moreno, afinal, ele não poderia adoecer tão rápido, só havia se passado algumas horas desde que o viu. A ultima vez havia sido horas depois do almoço quando Hinata a deixou a ver navios, só tinha se passado a tarde e a noite, isso não poderia acontecer até as nove da manhã do dia seguinte.

"-Porque você não me disse isso antes Naruto? Ele deve estar muito mal. Eu vou apara o apartamento dele agora mesmo ver o que está acontecendo!"

Tirou o jaleco branco rápido e desajeitadamente o largou em qualquer lugar que não pode sequer ver e saiu correndo pelo hospital desesperada. A preocupação com o Uchiha era tanta que os saltos altos e a saia justa não interferiram e nem incomodaram em nada a corrida da garota até o Uchiha adoentado, a ansiedade queimava nas veias, não suportava a idéia que alguma coisa se passasse com Sasuke por culpa de um atraso tolo.

Correu pelas ruas ensolaradas o mais rápido que as pernas permitiram. Esbarrou em pessoas e não deu a mínima importância. Já estava na praça perto do chafariz localizou-se rapidamente e pensou que isso queria dizer que já estava perto da casa do Uchiha, rapidamente em meio à corrida avistou algo verde com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"-Sakura-san que bom vê-la meu coração quase se explode de felicidade por avistar sua linda face." Lee disse de costas para o chafariz parando-a pelos ombros. A segurava forte não queria deixá-la ir.

"-Lee-san, não é hora para isso eu preciso ir ver o Sasuke-kun ele está muito doente". Disse tentando se livrar das mãos insistentes do ser verde até adicionou a doença de Sasuke a conversa para ver se seria liberada com mais facilidade.

"-Deixe-o para lá, ele não nos fará falta se partir. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, minha flor e cerejeira". Disse olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes e raivosos da medica-nin.

"-O que? Que estória é essa de 'não nos fará falta se partir'? Você enlouqueceu o seu cérebro fritou ou toda essa cor verde fez mal a você? Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer ao Sasuke-kun. Solte-me."

Disse tentando se desvencilhar do moreno com a raiva fora de controle o empurrou contra o chafariz o jogando e o vendo submergir rapidamente na água o deixando em um estado lastimável como do dia anterior em que o Uchiha o deixou. A medica-nin não se predispôs a olhar o estrago, já estava longe quando a mesma criança levada do outro dia o jogou outro sorvete meio derretido, desta vez, de morango e chocolate.

Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode chegando à porta do Uchiha, bateu freneticamente.

_-Droga! Quem será essa hora? Ainda não deu tempo nem de colocar essas revistas em algum lugar mais escondido estão todas pelo chão e agora não dá tempo de recolher são muitas._

Pensou logo após sair rapidamente da cama desarrumada e com algumas revistas ainda por cima do lençol branco, decidiu abrir a porta e mandar quem quer que fosse embora. Estava tão certo do que faria que não se deu ao trabalho de vestir-se permaneceu somente com a bermuda preta que estava vestindo.

Estava tão exausto de comprar e carregar revistas e destruir outdoors, que quando chegou ao apartamento pela madrugada só teve disposição para jogar pelo chão a ultima leva de revistas e dormir profundamente o máximo que o corpo e a mente o permitisse. Aquilo o havia cansado mais que uma missão Rank S.

Abriu um filete pequeno da porta e alarmou-se rapidamente quando se deu conta de quem era.

"-Sasuke-kun você está bem eu vim vê-lo o Naruto me disse que você estava muito mal e eu fiquei tão preocupada..." Terminou ofegante esperando pela resposta do Uchiha enquanto mirava seus olhos ônix.

"-Eu estou perfeitamente bem. O Naruto está louco".

-_Que planinho mais sem sal que aquele baka inventou tudo isso só pra Sakura vir até aqui._

Tentou fechar a porta mais foi impedido pela insistente Haruno.

"-Como está bem? O Naruto estava apavorado dizendo há um minuto atrás que você estava pálido e morrendo. O que está acontecendo aqui?" Disse agora quase raivosa quando finalmente caiu em si e finalmente viu que o Uchiha estava em plena e perfeita saúde.

"-E você ainda acredita naquele baka do Naruto? Agora me deixe voltar a dormir eu preciso ir, Sakura". Disse muito insistente o que alarmou a Haruno o Uchiha queria se livrar dela muito rapidamente, esse Sasuke não combinava com o ultimo Sasuke que prometeu resgatar sua confiança.

"-Espera aí o que está acontecendo, o que você está escondendo de mim?" Disse forçando a porta - contra o Uchiha ainda resistente - tentando olhar para dentro por cima do ombro de Sasuke.

"-Pare de ser irritante Sakura. É que eu ainda não estou vestido só isso." Disse tentando a convencer inutilmente.

"-Não vem com essa..." Disse usando sua força estrondosa para empurrar de uma vez a porta contra o Uchiha e entrar em um solavanco para dentro do apartamento bagunçado.

Andou alguns passos pesados atravessando a pequena sala até chegar ao quarto do moreno ficou estática e totalmente paralisada com o que se estava à frente de seus olhos.

Os olhos verdes correram pelas diversas revistas espalhadas pelo chão; algumas em pilhas mal feitas outras avulsas jogadas pelo meio do quarto outras pelos cantos algumas em cima da cama mal arrumada outras por cima da mesa de cabeceira, mas, o que mais chamou a atenção foi uma pilha grande que chegava a sua cintura e que estava localizada estrategicamente ao seu lado direito junto com as diversas caixas ainda lacradas e intocadas.

"-O que é tudo isso?" Perguntou entrecortadamente pela falta de ar em seus pulmões.

"-São revistas". O Uchiha respondeu como se fosse o mais obvio do obvio.

"-Isso eu sei". Respondeu entre dentes. "-Será que Você poderia deixar de ser o senhor sarcástico por um misero minutinho e me responder direito?" Disse agora olhando para face imutável do Uchiha que agora estava estranhamente perdida.

"-Não era para você vê-las agora, eu iria embalar tudo e deixar na sua casa sem que você soubesse, com um bilhete, talvez".

Disse evitando olhar a Haruno não sabia o porquê mais sua mente abominava a idéia da medica-nin ter uma má reação ao seu gesto inesperado por isso havia resolvido o ocultar. A única parte ruim e falha do plano precisamente quase perfeito, é claro, foi contar tudo a certo loiro hiperativo e futuro Hokage de Konoha.

"-Porque fez isso?" Insistiu na pergunta não respondida.

"-Você disse que queria queimas todas, então eu peguei todas para você!" Disse em um tom mais baixo que o habitual. "-Você não gostou do que eu fiz?" Perguntou incerto se queria mesmo ouvir a resposta.

"-Você está louco?" Disse olhando a face confusa e levemente desanimada do rapaz. "-Essa foi à coisa mais bonita que alguém fez por mim, e a mais romântica também. Eu Adorei, foi lindo. Obrigada Sasuke-kun". Disse virando-se rapidamente e o abraçando de surpresa afundando o rosto no tórax do Uchiha.

"-Mais... Tem que ter uma razão para todo seu esforço, o Uchiha Sasuke que eu conheço não faria isso por nada". Terminou o olhando mais não quebrando o abraço que fora correspondido por Sasuke. Ainda mantendo os dois corpos juntos.

"-Você vai me fazer dizer, não vai?"

Perguntou olhando estático para os olhos verdes e quase lacrimejantes da Haruno. Quando captou o movimento frenético e afirmativo que provinha da cabeça da medica-nin abriu um leve sorriso abaixando-se levemente até alcançar o ouvido da Haruno e sussurrar o que ela esperou para ouvir, proporcionando a Sakura uma descarga elétrica que passeou pela espinha fazendo as pernas perderem o equilíbrio total. Logo em seguida foi ao encontro de seus lábios rosados roubando-lhe o ar.

Ele não estava acostumado a dizer certas coisas, especialmente para Sakura, mas, provavelmente ele teria tempo bastante para se acostumar a dizer; "_Aishiteru"_ muitas outras vezes mais e, escutar o mesmo, em recíproco, saindo dos lábios de Sakura como acabara de ouvir a preciosos instantes atrás.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

**Owari**

:

:

:

_Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh \o/!! Sim sim pessoal, a fic chegou ao fim, eu especialmente gostei do ultimo capitulo acho que já repararam que eu gosto de maltratar um pouco o Lee, né? 9.9_

_Obrigado novamente Milla-chan e Natii-chan pela ajuda na confecção da fic. XD _

_E gostaria é claro de agradecer a paciência de todos que acompanharam a fic que a favoritaram colocaram nos alerts a especialmente aos que deixaram os reviews que ajudam tanto o autor a seguir os projetos em frente, todos foram lindos cheios de idéias e incentivo. Adoro todos vocês então obrigada a todos que me acompanharam: \o/_

**Tina Granger1, misa black, carol-chan, JAna, Motoko Li, Marimary-chan, Yukie-Neko-chan, Danny_Daudouji's!!, Bruna Lopes, Natii-chan, pietra-chan, .xD, MiLLa-Chn, Tie-chan, brouillard, Cah-chan Hime, Laila' cerejaa, Mariana, Usagi-chan, Kurai Kiryu, sakura kiryu, Grazi chan, Ai no Yume no Tenshi, Miyuke Chan.', karolzenha-chan, Katy, Malu', Luuh, dm, Kune chan, Bmaciel, Miko Nina Chan, JaDesAkUrInHa, Doka, lloo161, x Hunter-Nin, Mih Hatake, Uchiha Luuh, Malu, julia, Ledger m., miilla chan, Paola Moura*, carol, madoka pick, Bellinha2345, Sahki-Chan, Kitai Oliver, Natsumi Takashi, Paulinha, Luh Ferralme, Mye-chan, Kitty Yume, Do-Naruto, lokininha, Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san, , Maria Lua, Mari-Sousa, Anaa Malfoy Z.**

_Então, vocês querem epílogo??? Se quiserem, é só dizer, ok? XD _

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	6. Epílogo

**Cover Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Hinata Que NÃO morreu T.T

_Romance / Humor_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_-Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Cover Girl: Epílogo.**

"-GOSTOSO!". Gritou a ruiva a plenos pulmões, totalmente e absolutamente enlouquecida.

O Uchiha não podia negar que sempre fora o alvo preferido de todos os seres femininos de Konoha e volta e meia, sempre ouvira um elogio aqui e outro ali, mas agora aquela ruiva havia passado dos limites do bom senso. O elogio fora dos padrões de elegância e etiqueta gritado á todos pulmões deixou o moreno enraivecido e constrangido no meio da rua, na frente de todos; ninjas de elite, mães, crianças...

Era mais um dia que o ex-vingador corria pela manhã como era de praxe. Só que hoje ele não esperava que as coisas estivessem tão estranhas e perturbadoras; podia sentir o olhar das pessoas atravessando sua nuca quando lhes dava as costas, as garotas estavam mais abusadas lhe dirigindo palavras de baixo calão e tentando insistentemente tocá-lo, o que é claro ele não permitia.

Já havia se passado um mês desde o incidente da revista da sua atual noiva, as pessoas pareciam ter esquecido, outras ainda comentavam resquícios, mas o que os estavam alvoroçando hoje era exatamente isso; outro mês, outro exemplar novinho em folha, outra capa, mais pessoas loucas e esquizofrênicas correndo para as bancas, outra entrevista e uma surpresa que ninguém esperava, mas, que todos já sabiam que iria ter.

A novidade fora anunciada pelos editores da revista por uma propaganda, deixando todos novamente atenciosos pela chegada da revista às bancas, certamente era lago inédito que ninguém iria se dar ao luxo de perder.

"-Tire a camisa, tá calor gatinho".

O moreno pensou que já estaria salvo do assedio por estar perto de casa, mais a loira de cabelos curtos e levemente bagunçados apoiada na parede, despreocupada da vida não deixou a chance passar em branco. Enquanto o Uchiha fazia um semblante de raiva misturado com assombro e perplexidade pela falta de decoro, a loira simplesmente soltou um risinho descontraído que não fez a mínima questão e ocultar e voltou a pousar seus olhos na revista que estava segurando enquanto escutava os passos do moreno dirigindo-se para dentro do prédio.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-O que você está fazendo?" O moreno perguntou sussurrando abraçando Sakura por traz de surpresa, a assustando por estar distraída fazendo o café, estava virada para o fogão e folheando uma revista, a qual parou imediatamente.

"-Você me assustou. Você chegou mais cedo hoje". Fez a observação sobre o horário do Uchiha enquanto enrolava a revista disfarçadamente entre mãos tremulas tentando esconde-la.

"-É que estava acontecendo umas coisas estranhas hoje". Disse com semblante raivoso e fechado logo após se sentar em uma cadeira vaga à frente da Haruno que continuava perto do fogão.

"-Estranho como?" Perguntou curiosa ainda tentando diminuir inutilmente o tamanho da revista a enrolando cada vez mais entre as mãos suadas.

"-As garotas pareciam enlouquecidas dizendo um monte de bobagens, e as pessoas não paravam de me olhar". Disse franzindo o cenho como se estivesse tentando encontrar uma explicação razoável para o ocorrido.

"-Há Sasuke-kun, você sabe como as garotas são; elas sempre correram atrás de você, isso é normal". Disse tentando convencê-lo enquanto virava-se de frente ao fogão verificando se a água já havia fervido.

"-Mas e as pessoas me encarando?" Perguntou cético tendo a certeza que a medica-nin desta vez não teria desculpas e nem respostas.

"-Talvez seja porque hoje você está mais bonito que nos outros dias".

Respondeu entre risos depois que sentiu o moreno a abraçar e distribuir beijos em seu pescoço. Correspondeu o abraço rodeando o pescoço do moreno o trazendo mais para perto, escutou a água fervendo tirando sua recente concentração se desatou do abraço a contra gosto e virou-se novamente para o fogão.

"-Você já comprou a revista, a sua entrevista nova saiu?".

-_Se tiver algo relacionado a assexuado desta vez eu queimo a cede de impressões da revista._

Indagou logo depois que avistou a revista ainda enrolada na mão da Haruno, ela havia cedido uma nova entrevista à revista dizendo como foram os quinze minutos de fama para a ninja, também aproveitou para esclarecer algumas coisas como; a sexualidade de seu atual noivo Uchiha Sasuke explicando que; o "assexuado" da primeira entrevista fora só uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto por parte da Haruno.

"-É... não... não tem nada de interessante aqui, só vai aborrecê-lo". Disse afastando a revista do moreno que tentava insistentemente pega-la a força da Haruno.

"-Eu não me importo só quero olhá-la, Sakura." Dizia ainda tentando acurralar a garota tentando arrancar a revista da sua mão.

"-A revista está chata este mês, nada de interessante".

Disse afastando a revista do moreno colocando-a muito perto do fogo quando se deu por conta largou a revista em chamas no chão, os dois ficarão estáticos observando a revista queimar em chamas dançantes douradas até sobrar somente algumas páginas cinza escuras totalmente ilegíveis.

"-Nossa! Eu não vi que estava perto do fogo". Disse a medica-nin com falso arrependimento e assombro colocando a mão sobre a boca ao mesmo ritmo em que abriu os olhos em espanto.

"-Está tudo bem, ainda tem um monte delas por ai, não é?" O Uchiha Sorriu de lado como se estivesse ganho o jogo.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-O que será que aquela velha quer com agente, teme?" O loiro perguntou irritado.

"-Eu é que vou saber". O moreno respondeu em mesmo tom. Avistou ao longe Rock Lee vindo dançando a direção dos dois, segurando algo na mão. Rodou os olhos em desgosto.

"-Sasuke-san, eu realmente não imaginava que você era desse tipo". Disse a ultima palavra com superioridade quase cuspindo meio enojado.

"-Como assim "desse tipo" do que você esta falando?" O Uchiha estava mais que irritado não suportava que se dirigissem a ele como se fosse inferior, ainda mais sendo Rock Lee ao autor da frase pouco convidativa.

"-Há você sabe do que estou falando, não se faça de bobo, Uchiha".

Disse com risinhos debochados erguendo a revista começando a desenrolá-la. Naruto que observava a cena desde o inicio e suando mais que frio sentindo o sangue congelar nas veias a coluna enrijecer e o estomago se contrair, decidiu intervir no processo do ser verde.

"-Me de isso aqui. Seu monocelha intrometido".

O loiro disse gritando e puxando a revista da mão de Rock Lee, com fúria estrema começou a despedaçar a revista. O semblante parecia de um louco psicótico que havia fugido do manicômio; já estava descabelado com os olhos arregalados e suando litros, respirando agitadamente como se o oxigênio fosse queimar para sempre em instantes, as gotas escorrendo pelo rosto levemente bronzeado e respingando enquanto ele se mexia freneticamente de um lado ao outro despedaçando cada milímetro da pobre revista inocente. Terminou o processo louco. Já mais calmo se livrou dos restos ilegíveis jogando-os no chão enquanto voltava à normalidade com semblante relaxado.

"-O que foi isso, Naruto?" O Uchiha perguntou entre dentes não entendendo a reação devastadora do amigo.

"-Isso? Bem... foi um método novo de relaxamento que eu vi na internet... é muito bom, você devia experimentar". Disse com voz firme apoiando as mãos na cintura e olhando os restos da revista voando em círculos de redemoinhos de vento pelo chão.

"-Você está completamente fora de si".

Lee disse com um tique no olho direito depois de longos minutos estático olhando para os pedaços assassinados da revista. Avistou os seus recentes companheiros se afastando em direção do hospital como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

Já andando pelos corredores do hospital o moreno não deixava de pensar o porquê do súbito ocorrido ao amigo há minutos atrás e, mais uma vez por causa da revista coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo; primeiro fora Sakura que "acidentalmente" deixou um dos exemplares pegar fogo, o impedindo de lê-lo, agora fora Rock Lee que em um estranho súbito questionava sua índole, logo depois Naruto surta como um doido desvairado e faz picadinho da revista como um leão acéfalo atacando a presa, novamente o impedindo de folheá-la, o moreno nem de longe era bobo, sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo naquela manhã estranha.

Avistou Sakura e Hinata se aproximando no corredor...

"-Hinata-chan você sabe o que a velha quer comigo e o teme?" Perguntou logo depois de um beijo na bochecha da morena.

"-Tsunade-sama só pediu para avisar que a missão de amanhã está cancelada". Disse baixo espremendo contra o peito um exemplar da revista enquanto pousava os olhos perolados no chão.

"-Sasuke-kun você está bem? Parece tão serio". A Haruno perguntou divertida enquanto observava com receio o Uchiha olhando seriamente para a revista apertada e sufocada contra o colo da Hyuuga como se a garota desejasse se fundir a ela.

"-Hinata, pode me emprestar a revista, por favor?"

Perguntou serio olhando a Hyuuga que estava com olhos arregalados desde que assimilou a pergunta do Uchiha. Ela olhou rapidamente para Naruto que suava frio e tentava inutilmente afrouxar a gola da camiseta puxando-a do pescoço em um intuito de encontrar o ar que lhe fugira mais uma vez, já a amiga a olhava espantada dizendo um não sutil mexendo a cabeça para os lados de vagar e, os lábios que se mexiam quase imperceptíveis.

"-O... Q... Que?" Perguntou com voz falha.

"-A revista, pode me emprestar?" O moreno disse de novo desta vez quebrando as palavras para facilitar a compreensão.

"-HAAAAAAAAAAA." A morena gritou de repente assustando uma das enfermeiras com seu uniforme impecavelmente branco que passava pelo corredor. "-Desculpe, eu estava desobstruindo a garganta."

Disse com rosto coberto em um tom forte de vermelho e passando a mão agitadamente pela garganta logo depois saiu correndo por corredor abaixo sem dizer mais nada. Naruto percebeu que o moreno iria questionar algo e fugiu do recinto quase gritando o nome da namorada pelo mesmo caminho copiando o gesto da garota.

_-Por Kami, o que foi aquilo? _O moreno pensou escondendo o assombro_._

"-Sakura, tem alguma coisa acontecendo". Afirmou. Não havia sido uma pergunta, afinal, ele já se dera conta da estranheza da situação.

"-Coisa estranha? Não, está tudo normal". Disse passando os braços pela cintura do moreno abrindo um sorriso tentando inutilmente desviar o assunto.

"-Eu tenho uma coisa para você Sasuke-kun".

Disse marota mordendo o lábio inferior depois de avistar a mudança de feição do Uchiha; o que antes denunciava uma inquietação raivosa pela recente desinformação agora mudara para uma curiosidade quase divertia.

"-Tipo um presente?" Indagou curioso a abraçando mais forte.

_-Tomara que seja algo relacionado à cinta liga preta, algemas e uniforme de enfermeira._

"-É... Acho que pode ser chamado de presente".

Sibilou soltando-se do abraço para aproximar-se do balcão de informações do hospital, inclinou-se sobre ele tateou a prateleira de baixo até sentir o objeto desejado passando pelos dedos, o puxou devagar, concluiu que era pesado e usou as duas mãos para puxá-lo mais para si. O moreno estava estático tentando não mostrar curiosidade, mas, seu autocontrole desapareceu cedendo lugar a um grande sorriso quando viu a medica-nin retirar a sua Katana de traz do balcão com certa dificuldade pelo peso. A viu se virar para ele segurando-a com um sorriso no rosto e olhos verdes o mirando procurando por reações positivas e, foi exatamente o que encontrou no semblante do Uchiha.

"-Como você a achou? Como a conseguiu de volta?" Perguntou a virando de todos os lados para checar se não havia nenhuma alteração na arma ninja.

"-Não precisa checar, ela está perfeita?" Disse respondendo a pergunta não feita em voz alta pelo namorado.

"-Obrigado". Disse beijando-a carinhosamente de surpresa.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Você não vai me dizer como conseguiu minha Katana de volta?" Dizia o Uchiha insistente beijando o pescoço da garota e dificultando a atividade da Haruno em tentar colocar a chave na fechadura da porta do apartamento.

"-Eu já disse que é segredo... Sasuke-kun, assim eu não consigo abrir a porta". Dizia entre risos tentando ainda completar a tarefa anterior.

_-Como será que ele reagiria se eu dissesse que roubei a Katana de um garotinho inocente?_

Conseguiu abrir a porta com dificuldades, entrou empurrando a porta com as costas, já que o moreno a virou para abraçá-la e beijá-la não a soltando para terminar a tarefa, entrando abraçados no apartamento. A Haruno andou com dificuldades deu alguns passos ainda beijando Sasuke quando sentiu pisar em algo relativamente fino não deu importância o chutando para o lado. Sentiu que o Uchiha havia paralisar o beijo, inquieta acompanhou o garoto no mesmo gesto o olhando impaciente procurando no rosto do moreno o motivo da interrupção; finalmente viu os olhos do garoto pousados no chão olhando algo fixamente, seguiu com os olhos verdes e atentos para o mesmo local, era um envelope lacrado em cor cinza, fino, exatamente do tamanho de um exemplar de revista, e para o terror da Haruno era exatamente isso.

"-Finalmente eu vou ver o que está acontecendo". Comentou para si mesmo depois de abaixar-se rapidamente e pegar o exemplar ainda embrulhado do chão para si.

Desembrulhou o pacote com certa pressa contida, quase retirando a revista do embrulho, Sakura olhava a cena atentamente enquanto sentia o suor frio traçando caminhos pelas costas e pescoço, pensou em impedir o ato, mas sabia que seria praticamente impossível, o Uchiha não permitiria desta vez, ninguém iria conseguir pará-lo.

"-Sasuke! Se você desembrulhar essa revista... Eu nunca mais... vou dormir com você".

Disse em um ultimo intento de freiá-lo. O moreno parou estático - com a revista ainda embrulhada pela metade e virada com a capa para baixo - perante as palavras da garota, virou-se para encarar a Haruno com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"-Há Sakura, por favor, você e eu sabemos que isso é uma mentira deslavada".

Olhou a garota fazendo uma careta se dando por vencida, alargou mais o sorriso debochado e terminou de desembrulhar o resto do exemplar. Virou-o de frente para seus olhos e viu o que nunca desejaria ver em sua vida; os olhos vidrados na foto, a boca comprimida em uma linha raivosa e severa, o cenho franzido ao extremo, as veias dos punhos se destacando pela força contida, a respiração agitada e descompassada, sentiu uma leve vertigem e uma grande compressão na cabeça; causada pela grande raiva que estava sentindo, tudo novamente por causa de uma simples foto na capa de uma revista.

Não, desta vez não era sua noiva seminua provocando marmanjos. Agora na foto da capa era um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix expressivos; correndo sem camisa e suado, com uma garrafa de água na mão, músculos bem desenvolvidos em um corpo invejável, ombros largos combinando perfeitamente com o tórax bem feito, abdômen bem delineado adornado em braços com linhas perfeitas desde os ombros até os pulsos. O garoto que exalava perfeição era ele, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uma brincadeira do amigo hiperativo o levou para capa. Quando Naruto ouviu que a revista faria uma seleção do garoto mais sexy e bonito para uma edição especial com uma capa masculina, e que a editora esperava fotos, fotografou o moreno escondido enquanto corria. Para o loiro não foi difícil vender a imagem do amigo não teve duvidas, afinal, quem mandasse a foto do garoto vencedor, ganharia uma grande quantia em dinheiro, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do loiro foi o "um ano de ramen instantâneo grátis". Não resistiu, sabia que o amigo ganharia o concurso e, ele consequentemente, seus adorados ramens.

"-NARUTOOO". O Uchiha com os olhos vermelhos de raiva não se conteve em um grito que alertou toda Konoha.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Naruto-kun, você não ouviu algo? Acho que foi alguém gritando seu nome?" A Hyuuga disse sentada no sofá do Uzumaki, massageando suas costas.

"-Meu nome? Não, acho que não. Você deve estar ouvindo coisas Hinata-chan".

Ainda era impossível saber quem sofreria mais: se era o Uchiha que teria que agüentar o assedio de fangirls psicóticas e taradas e talvez correr mais noites em claro atrás de mais revistas, ou o Uzumaki que com certeza apanharia até implorar chega e aprender a não tirar fotos indevidas sem permissão.

"-Sasuke-kun...".

"-O que é Sakura?"

"-Isso não é de todo ruim, você ficou lindo... Meu _garoto da capa_".

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_Kyaaa!!! Para quem queria, aí está o Epílogo, eu sei que demorou um pouquinho, gomen, mas é que a minha cabeça estava em outro projeto, então não conseguia ter idéias para esse aqui, mas a inspiração veio e consegui terminar. Espero que gostem do epílogo tanto quando gostaram dos outros capítulos da fic..._

_Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews e favoritaram e esperaram o epílogo. \o/ _

_Até o seguinte projeto galera o/._

:

:

:

_Sasuke_: hump, finalmente isso acabou, até a roupa tive que tirar, que humilhante¬¬... _Fer-chan_: é acabou sim Sasuke-kun T.T, mas.. Você nem sabe o que te espera na próxima... XD... _Sasuke:_ loca x.x...

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
